El señorito
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Ausui gtratuito. Sin dramas. Prometido.
1. Chapter 1

De repente, aparece Puber!Austria con sus... ropas doradas y su pañuelo en el cuello. Suiza levanta las cejas porque él iba en otra línea, aunque... Están en la cama.

—Was... Österreich!

Austria parpadea un par de veces y se incorpora. El sonrojo de Suiza

—Qué está... ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—E-Esa es... ¿Qué haces tú de este tamaño? —protesta un poco pasándose una mano por el pelo

—¿Por qué estoy... —mira alrededor—. En tú horrible cama en una habitación diminuta?—se levanta y se arregla la ropa, tan estirado.

—Porque eres... —se sonroja—. Mi esposo.

—Was? —se gira de golpe y le mira

Suiza se encoge de hombros aún sonrojado y levanta la mano enseñándole el anillo. Frunce el ceño, se sonroja, da un paso adelante, otro atrás, carraspea muerto de la curiosidad. Suiza le mira tratando de leer su reacción.

—No... no me interesan tus absurdas fantasías.

—Tú me lo pediste. A mí. Me lo... ¡No es una fantasía!

—Ja!

—Nein! Me lo pediste, tú a mí, en el matterhorn! Lo escalaste para mí y me lo pediste de rodillas un anochecer!

—Pfffff —es que se muere de la risa. Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido y le rompe un poquito el corazón.

—¡No te rías de eso! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Y yo te dije que sí y eres mi esposo!

—Ja, ja, claro y luego te tomé entre mis brazos y te besé entre sonidos de violines —ojos en blanco, pero no se atreve a mirarle.

—Nos besamos y te bajé cargado y... ¡No te atrevas a reírte de eso! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Si me quieres y te quiero y funciona! ¡Mejor que con Spanien!

—Has debido tener demasiadas noches de soledad con una cabra para creerte toda esa sarta de tonterías —replica aun sin mirarle, de hecho, dándole la espalda.

—¡No tuve que creerme nada! ¡Así fue! De hecho, a veces aún no me lo creo

—No me extraña, porque estás obviamente alucinando. ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí entonces? ¿Para propasarte conmigo?

—Nunca me propasaría contigo —susurra en respuesta. Se sonroja con eso... pero no contesta, porque ya le iría bien que lo hicieras—. Österreich... ¿Por qué me odias?

—W-Was?

—¿Por qué todo este tiempo me odias? —da un paso hacia él.

—P-Porque... —da un pasito atrás.

—Yo sé que Spanien y eso, pero... Me odias y e-es que yo no lo hago.

—Eres un cabrero maloliente y desgraciado que nunca ha estado ni va a estar a mi altura. Y que te fueras fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

—¡No soy un cabrero! ¡Y te casaste conmigo! —es que se le encoge el corazón como cada vez que le dice algo así. Sonríe de lado de nuevo un poco más en control de la situación.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué yo no tengo un ridículo anillo de matrimonio?

Se le acerca levantando las cejas y le toma del brazo buscándoselos donde sí que debería tenerlo, pero no... Porque es del siglo XVII y ahí no tenía. Suiza traga saliva buscando casi hasta su codo. Desesperado.

—Au! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! —protesta, aunque es mentira.

—Nein! ¡Deberías tenerlo! ¡Con mi nombre! ¡El mío tiene el tuyo!

—Qué ridiculez. No es como que me importen tus fantasías unilaterales hacia mí.

—¡No. Son. Unilaterales! —es que le falta el aire al sentirlo, esa opresión en el pecho, como tantas veces lo sintió antes...

—Si así te sientes mejor en tu fantasía —gesto pomposo de desinterés

—¡No es una fantasía! Es... Tú... ¡Me quieres! ¡Y me lo pediste tú!

—Desde luego que yo no te pedí nada.

—¡Eso es lo que crees ahora, pero sí me lo pediste! —chillonea mirándole porque le DESQUICIA su personalidad en esta época—. Y pensaste además que te diría que no.

—Que me ibas a decir que no —le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe de lado. Suiza se sonroja un poco más—. Fíjate en las cosas que quieres de mí, tan desesperadamente como para inventar algo así.

—¡No quiero nada desesperadamente! —asegura en un chillidito rabiante.

—Desde luego que sí y ni siquiera es por lujuria —se sonroja un poco al decirlo.

—¿Qué no es por lujuria? También te acuestas conmigo, idiota, no creas que no.

—Ah, así que también fantaseas con eso —le acusa sonrojándose más y negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente—. Tschk tschk tachk tschk.

—Nein! ¡No fantaseo con nada! —bueno, el sonrojo de este no podría ser peor pero toma aire profundamente y le mira a los ojos tratando de contar hasta dos mil sin ahorcarle, se pasa una mano por el pelo suponiendo qué es lo que debería de decirle, pero no quiere hacerlo—. ¿Por qué habría de inventarme todas esas cosas y venir a decírtelas a ti? Mejor podría decirte cosas más útiles como que estoy con alguien más, ¿no crees?

Austria levanta las cejas con eso y deja de sonreír por un instante... aunque enseguida vuelve a hacerlo, de un modo aún más cruel y burlón.

—¿Quién más iba a querer estar contigo?

Suiza aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño.

—No seas ridículo —gesto de desprecio porque le ha dolido.

—Bueno, pues… quizás nadie. Quizás nadie más quiera estar conmigo, pero tú sí has querido y estás aquí y ya podrías ser menos idiota por una vez y mejor preguntarme las cosas que sí quieres saber.

—Was? —le mira.

—Como por qué me fui de casa, o por qué no volví. Y la respuesta va a gustarte.

Austria frunce el ceño y se humedece los labios porque SÍ lo quiere saber, pero lleva desde entonces convenciéndose a sí mismo que no le importa. Suiza se humedece los labios y se sienta en la cama.

—Me fui por tonto, porque pensé que estabas demasiado acostumbrado a que yo hiciera miles de cosas y me echarías mucho de menos y no sabrías hacer nada así que irías atrás de mí a pedirme que volviera.

—Ja! —grita tan triunfante sin poder evitarlo porque... es pequeño y estúpido. Suiza le fulmina porque le ha costado decirle eso.

—¡Tú eras también un tonto! Uno idiota que creía que estaba a su servicio

—Eso hubieras querido, verme arrastrándome por ti.

—Nein, solo hubiera querido que vinieras tras de mí como habría hecho cualquier persona normal, y que habláramos y me convencieras de que las cosas no eran tan malas... Seguramente hubiera vuelto.

—Ah, ¿así que no eran tan malas? ¿Y si lo sabías porque no volviste?

—Sí, sí eran malas. Pero eran malas arreglables si tu aceptabas también que eran malas y que tú no... —suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. ¿Por qué no has venido por mí nunca?

—Porque no voy a rebajarme por un cabrero desgraciado y pobre como tú —fíjate como volvió cuando empezaste a tener dinero nada más, dice Prusia

—¡No me llames cabrero! —protesta y aprieta los ojos—. ¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que nadie te quiere más que yo en todo el mundo, aun siendo un idiota insoportable como eres?

—Was? —se sonroja de nuevo sin haberse esperado esa confesión.

Suiza se sonroja más aún y se mira las manos sin saber si debió decirle eso no. Había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. TODAS. Y ahora quedaría a merced del austriaco.

—¿P-Porque me dices...? ¿Qué estás intentando con todas estas ridiculeces? —frunce el ceño, desconfiado.

—Nada, Österreich. Contigo no se logra nunca nada cuando estás así.

—Pues así es el único modo en el que estoy —se cruza de brazos.

—Ja. En esta época eres insoportable e imposible y la verdad me caes mal.

—¿Y qué época prefieres? ¿La edad media cuando dormíamos juntos y Vater estaba vivo? MAL por ti.

—Nein, prefiero cuando eres mayor.

—No soy mayor que ahora.

Suiza bufa y le mira de reojo.

—¡Pues algún día lo serás! ¡Y serás más listo que ahora, mira que con todo lo que te he dicho hoy sigues siendo tonto!

—Lo único que me dice todo eso es que definitivamente quieres confundirme para algo o perdiste completamente la cabeza.

—Nein. Lo que quiero es que te olvides un rato de que me odias y solo... Estemos bien.

—Estemos... bien —repite incrédulo.

—¡Ja! ¿No te gustaría estar bien conmigo al menos... Un rato?

—¿Bien cómo?

—Pues bien, como... Estamos ahora. Bien.

—Está bien, tienes cinco minutos —se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla esperando que haga algo.

—C-Cinco minutos para...

—Convencerme, mostrarme como es... lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Suiza traga saliva y da un paso a él pensando que vale, quizás en cinco minutos pueda... Quizás... Mostrarle algo. Sube una mano y vacila un poco antes de ponerle un mechoncito tras la oreja.

Traga saliva y se tensa un poco más pero a base de pura disciplina mental es que no se aparta y de repente repara en algo importante.

—Tu voz es distinta.

—¿Lo... Es? Más grave. Soy mayor

—E-Es más grave, ja.

Suiza se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te gusta?

Se sonroja un poco porque sí le hace parecer más maduro y masculino.

—No te creas que no eres feliz conmigo... —carraspea un poco y gira la mirada pensando para sí un "creo"—. Nos entendemos bastante bien.

—¿Cómo? Si no nos hablamos

—Vamos a volvernos a hablar, obviamente. Aún va a tardar, y yo voy a pasarlo muy mal...

Ojos en blanco de Austria en respuesta.

—Was?! —protesta irritado.

—Si te refieres a ahora solo porque estás diciendo estas cosas, está aún por ver.

—Nein, pero ya estaría bien que estuviéramos mejor. ¡Solo he dicho por un rato! Después, cuando TÚ crezcas... Nos vamos a llevar bien.

—Lo dudo mucho si no cambias tu actitud.

—¿Qué actitud? ¡Te dije que te quiero más que a nadie!

—Nein, me refiero a tu actitud por las cosas... importantes de la vida —se sonroja de nuevo.

—Eres idiota. ¿Por qué? ¿El dinero?

—Ja —ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan superficial e idiota —se cruza de brazos y le mira a los ojos.

—No es ser superficial saber que es mejor ser noble que desgraciado.

—O rico que pobre. Ja. Eso lo sé.

Gesto pomposo con la mano de "ahí lo tienes". Suiza se encoge de hombros y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Cuesta tiempo HACER dinero.

—Eso dices tú. Será que no sabes hacerlo tan bien —se acerca a algo que hay por ahí para verlo con desinterés.

—Hoy se hacerlo mejor que mucha gente, pero ha tomado tiempo.

—No que yo. Siempre he sido más rico que tú.

—Tú no sabes hacerlo. Sabes casarte con alguien rico, que no es ganarlo, es como heredarlo.

Gesto con la mano igual de desinteresado. "Minucias"

—Hace años que hago más dinero que tú.

Se ríe burlón.

—Aunque te rías.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vendiendo tu queso?

—Guardando dinero. De los demás. Y cobrándoles por cuidarlo.

—¿Por qué alguien querría que tú guardaras su dinero?

—Porque yo sé cuidar dinero mejor que nadie y sin preguntarles de donde lo han sacado.

—¿Y? Eso solo te pone a la altura de una hucha de barro en forma de cerdo.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Otra vez eres un idiota! Obviamente les devuelvo un poco más del dinero que me dieron a guardar.

—Eso suena súper beneficioso, desde luego —tan sarcástico.

—Entre más dinero guardo, más te devuelvo si lo quieres. También entre más tiempo lo guardo más dinero te devuelvo —suspira —. Mira, puede que ahora mismo no sepas realmente la utilidad del dinero...

—Hablo para ti.

—Ah... También presto dinero. Si te hace falta... Pero te cobro por prestarlo.

—¿Sabes? —busca una monedita en su bolsillo y se la echa a los pies—. Guárdame eso hasta que sea un millón.

Suiza mira la moneda y frunce el ceño.

—Por primera vez en tu vida... No necesito tu moneda.

—No es una limosna, te he dicho que la conviertas en un millón.

—En cinco minutos es difícil... Pero sí que te la convierto en un millón —la mira en el suelo.

—Veámoslo.

—Österreich no soy mago, no puedo aparecer un millón de monedas aquí. Puedo ir al banco y te abriré una cuenta nueva y te devolveré esto cuando tenga un millón, eso te lo aseguro. Pero quizás, mira... Tú que eres el maestro de la ostentación podrás valorar ciertas cosas que traigo encima que son caras.

—Justo eso te he pedido que hagas.

—Vale, vale. Mira, ven... Tú que siempre me críticas por no traer joyas... A ver si te gusta esto.

Levanta la nariz e igual se acerca. Suiza se quita su reloj y se lo tiende. Austria estira la mano para tomarlo con cierta cara huelepedo como su padre y es que aun siendo el reloj súper sobrio, es claramente de oro y tiene un par de piedras.

Lo examina inclinando la cabeza sintiendo la correa tibiecita porque la llevaba en la muñeca. Suiza le mira a los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Te gusta?

Se humedece los labios y hace un bufido con la nariz de "no está mal".

—Quédatelo.

—Was? —le mira a los ojos con la boca abierta, porque ya se lo estaba tendiendo para devolvérselo.

—Te lo regalo.

—P-Pero... —lo atrae hacia sí otra vez y ahora sí puedes ver en su cara que la frase sigue con "tiene que ser muy caro".

—Eres mi marido. Puedo darte eso y otras cosas... Pero no quiero que sientas que te estoy comprando.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio entonces? —le mira aun apretando el reloj en su mano.

—¿Qué me darías?

Vuelve a mirar el reloj y se humedece los labios.

—No es tan valioso.

—Qué ya no sabes reconocer el oro de verdad con tantas cosas doraditas que tienes en casa?

—No tiene apenas incrustaciones y el diseño es muy austero, solo vale lo que vale el oro.

—Si no te gusta puedes devolvérmelo — Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Dices que me lo regalas, pero que no quieres comprarme... y ahora quieres que te lo devuelva —Lo aprieta con fuerza en la mano con eso y vacila

—Nein. De hecho no quiero que me lo devuelvas, lo que quiero es que te guste. Suena. Llévatelo al oído.

—L-lo hago —responde y un segundo más tarde se da cuenta—. Quiero decir que lo oigo.

—Si lo usas no dejará de sonar jamás.

—¿Y si no?

—Si no se apagara, como yo cuando... Bueno...

Austria le mira esperando esa metáfora.

—No estás.

—¿Y lo que quieres es que... esté?

—¿Eres idiota a esta edad o solo te haces?

El moreno frunce el ceño.

—Ya Te he dicho que te quiero! Ya te he dicho que me fui y fue un error... Que estando casados ¡¿Y aún me lo preguntas?!

—Schweiz... no te voy a querer solo porque me des un reloj.

Oh, pero qué manera de romperle el corazón. Es que hasta se le humedecen los ojos de golpe.

Le mira, tan duramente igual.

—Ya... Ya lo sé —traga saliva y se revuelve un poco.

—¿Entonces qué haces?

—Y-Yo... Yo solo... Te regalo mi reloj —traga saliva—. No lo tires.

Y es que maldita sea lo tierno y dulce que le parece esa estúpida petición. Aprieta los ojos sin poder evitarlo y la verdad es que no sabe qué hacer, siempre lo desarma con eso y más de este tamaño que no está nada acostumbrado.

Suiza le mira solo un poco más hecho bastante polvo y gira la cara pensando que esto es siempre un desastre, porque es siempre una pelea injusta en esta época.

—Ya sé que no vas a quererme... Solo explícame cómo dejaste de hacerlo. Porque antes, cuando éramos pequeñitos, si me querías. Nein?

—Creo que será mejor que esta conversación acabe aquí —aprieta otra vez los ojos.

Suiza suspira y se echa de espaldas en la cama. Ahora Austria largo de aquí que quiere hacerse bolita unos minutos.

—Es siempre muy bonito estar muy seguro de que yo te quiero y seguirme diciendo que tú a mí no... ¿Verdad? —protesta repentinamente. Austria se detiene un segundo en la puerta antes de cruzarla.

—No he seguido diciendo eso.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Y qué has dicho entonces?

Ahí es que sale cerrando la puerta suavemente y dejando un silencio dramático. Suiza mira la puerta que le rompe aún más el corazón haciéndose bolita.

Nooooooo ve por éeeeel. Un Inglaterra pequeñito vestido de demonio le dice en su oído.

El agobio aplasta contra la cama, porque además el carbón se ha llevado su maldito reloj que ni quiere, y es que quiere sacudirle y arrancarle la cabeza.

Austria se hace bolita sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta mirando su reloj y lo bonito que es en realidad, porque nunca ha visto uno igual.

¿Cómo coño podía hacer que le quisiera otra vez? ¿Cómo podía dejar de quererle el muy idiota? Y cómo podía dejarle otra vez igual que la última vez con ese estúpido silencio imbécil. Quizás debía dispararle en la cabeza o de menos meterle un buen susto. Saca su arma y de golpe se levanta de la cama para hacer... No sabe ni que mierda hace.

—Österreeeeeich! —grita todo todo enojado.

Austria da un salto aun sentado en el suelo. Suiza casi se le cae encima, tropezándose con él. Así que solo se hace bolita pequeñito protegiéndose con los brazos por instinto. El helvético hace todo lo posible para no lastimarle, soltando la pistola que cae dramáticamente por allá y además el muy idiota se agobia cuando le ve hecho bolita.

—Österreich! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Austria sigue medio agazapado, tirado del todo y trata de hacer recuento de daños. Suiza se pone de rodillas frente a él tocándole suavemente la cabeza, el menor se suelta un poco, moviéndose para incorporarse, aun con el reloj en la mano.

—¿No te habías ido? —pregunta suavecito.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —levanta las cejas con eso y le mira.

—Vengo a... Vengo por ti. No puedes irte así otra vez, ¿qué haces tú?

—¡Irme!

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —le toma de los hombros, Austria le mira, nervioso, pero no se aparta—. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Qué otra maldita cosa necesitas para convencerte de que irte es imbécil?

El moreno se lleva las manos a la cara y se deja caer sobre su pecho porque es pequeño y estúpido y no sabe qué hacer en realidad... y todo esto es muy raro. Suiza le abraza contra si con cierta fuerza hundiéndole la nariz en el pelo. (Cierta... Había puesto mucha, y lo degrade a bastante... Y terminó en cierta).

—No te entiendo nada de nada a esta edad, ¿por qué eres tan reverendamente malo?

Austria se queda ahí, haciéndose bolita sobre él porque le ha dado un reloj y le ha dicho cosas muy complicadas. Es que le va a decir que le quiere otra vez en tres... Dos...

Y le va a hacer llorar porque se vuelve chibichibi cuando está con él.

Nuuuuu llorar noooo

Pues es queeeee mira qué cosas le diceee.

Es que Suiza va a hacer lo que siempre conseguimos que no haga, que es llorar por él a la vista de todos. (Suele llorar cuando ya es muy noche muy noche y está muy solito en su cama)

Es que él es muy fuerte cuando puede controlar la situación aunque sea mala, pero si Suiza se pone de repente a ser bueno y a querer que baje la guardia... no es tan fácil mantenerla en alto, pero es peligroso bajarla y lo lleva hasta el extremo de quebrarlo

En general Suiza no suele conseguir que la baje, más que cuando lo consigue. Es decir, cuando LO CONSIGIE. Después de un rato va a levantarle en brazos y llevarle a la cama para hacerse un capullito con él cómo cuando eran pequeños

Como ahora. Eso sí que lo agradece

Y no dudes que en diez minutos más estén hablando los dos en sajón antiguo como micro Chibis.

Sí. Eso lo hace sentir seguro.

Créeme Austria que no podrías estar más seguro en ningún sitio que aquí.

Bien que lo sabe, seguro si Suiza le pasa las manos por el pelo acabe dormido en cerocoma.

Suiza se va a tardar un poco más porque necesita mucho a este Austria así. Y si se le abraza un poco y le habla bonito es que va a quererlo alargar todo lo que pueda.

Solo has tenido que destruirlo para volverlo a montar... como siempre.

Y es que además lo queriendo terror es el posible eventual día de mañana... Qué pudiera seguir así y que mañana volviera a no quererle.

Nah, creo que podemos devolverte al adulto. Que va a ocupar toda la cama en cuanto te descuides y que es menos dulce que este peeeero, es el tuyo de verdad.

¿Es menos dulce? Nah, es igual de dulce.

No le abraza así como este pequeñín asustado

Nah, le braza de otra forma.

¡Ah! ¡Algo importante! Suiza le pone su reloj a chibi Austria antes de que crezca. Se lo va a robar al adulto de vuelta.

Nooo que ladrón. Malas influencias inglesas.

No, es que no lo va a usar. Seguro se lo dará a Deutschland.

No, lo va a guardar y tal vez se lo ponga a veces como joya... igual que todos sus relojes

¡Dejará de funcionar!

Que están sincronizados, pero quien sabe si dan la hora. Mejor, así no mete ruido.

Pero es que al chibi si le gustabaaaaa. Sí, pero de hecho iba a hacer lo mismo, no usarlo diario.

No como Suiza que va a guardar esa monedita, a visitarla y usarla de moneda de la suerte quizás. Porque este día ha ido bien al final

Lo siento, Austria es esencialmente el mismo en todas sus edades.

Seh, en realidad a Suiza le gusta. Suiza que es esencialmente el mismo en todas SUS edades. Un dulce.

Aunque chibiSuiza con Austria es distinto, ¿no?

ChibiSuiza con Austria mayor creen que no es dulce? ¿O no tanto? Austria mayor suele desarmarlo súper rápido.

Es distinto de como es chibiAustria con Suiza.

Es que Austria a cualquier edad irrita a Suiza.

Sí. Salvo de chibichibi.

Sí. ChibiSuiza con Austria más mayor... Es que suele tener un montón de aguante creo yo. Lo desarma rápido pero... Solo si quiere. Puede darle lata bajita la mano mucho rato y hacerlo protestar y protestar.

Aaaah, sí. Bueno, como con Suiza adulto.

Es que no sé por qué dices que chibi es distinto.

Me refiero a que es distinto chibiAustria con Suiza que ChibiSuiza con Austria.

Austria adulto está más en control que Suiza. En general aunque... Depende de lo que digan. Hoy la frase que mató a Suiza fue la de "no voy a quererte porque me des un reloj" Lo hizo chibi en nueve palabras, pero no siempre si es chibi tiene tan buen tino.

No, no, Austria en realidad está en control de la situación, pero como chibi con el adulto es un DESASTRE porque la situación no le sale como quiere o como espera, así que se le va de las manos.

Es que puede írsele y que Suiza controle un poco o írsele y que pase esto.

Sí, pero por eso, con ChibiSuiza Austria lo controla PERFECTO.

Sí, Suiza no controla bien a Austria. Pierde la seguridad con rapidez... A veces, aunque sí no hubiera dicho esa frase. Suiza puede permanecer más estoico y no creerle todo pero hay ciertos puntos débiles. Creo que esta fue fuerte de Austria. Dijo la frase correcta en el momento correcto.

Lo que pasa es que pedirle que no lo tirara también presionó el botón correcto pero solo funcionaba después que Austria le hubiera tratado de herir por todos lados.

Sí. Hay un punto en que Suiza tira la coraza y le pide algo muy muy sincero y traslúcido y le toca a Austria el botón correcto

Nah, en realidad Suiza no lleva coraza en todo el tiempo, pero que no se la ponga a pesar de todas las puyas es lo que acaba por desarmarlo.

No, pero suele haber un comentario que es como el... Eso, el comentario súper sincero e inesperado cuando lo más lógico sería actuar más cerrado.

Exacto. A pesar de que Austria sabe perfecto que lo ha destruido hace un segundo.

Sí, no suele reaccionar agresivo ni enfadarse cuando está así ni protegerse de ningún modo con Austria. De ahí que Austria, si de verdad quiere, puede matarlo. No hay un doble discurso con Suiza cuando llegan a ese punto, no es capaz de protegerse con una mentira, no hay cara a la galería.

Sí, y controlarlo perfecto que es justo lo que relaja tanto a Austria de Suiza.

Y aún así... Suiza siempre tiene esa distorsión de la realidad de que Austria le destruye a propósito, cuando en realidad solo le desarma un poco. De hecho ahí se nota muy bien que Austria sí que le quiere porque Suiza sí le desarma.

Si no lo fuera Suiza podría defenderse un poco mejor porque estaría más seguro de Austria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi!Suiza (recién bañado) se hace bolita en un árbol, arco en mano y muy nervioso porque hemos dicho que vamos hoy pero él nunca confía en que sepamos bien las horas.

Austria no tiene NI IDEA de a qué hora vamos (o eso dice)

Suiza frunce el ceño y se hace más bolita, a la espera. Esta histéricoooooo.

Austria no parece en lo absoluto preocupado, está moviendo los brazos y tarareando algo de Mozart con los ojos cerrados

Creo que le va a caer una flecha cerca de la cabeza solo por decir que no está interesado (cada quien escucha lo que puede)

Y desde luego se paraliza antes incluso de que se clave porque la oye venir

(Viene de lejos además) Desde luego la flecha no le da...

La mira de reojo, suspira y sigue a lo suyo pero ahora andando en dirección a donde vino la flecha.

¡No! Se suponía que debía andar en la otra (ja! Claro, Suiza...)

En realidad...

*Chibi!Suiza y Suiza adulto a la expectativa*

Puede que Austria se quede en Salzburgo unos días si le han de lanzar flechas.

Chibi!Suiza parpadea y parpadea otra vez. ¿P-Pero no va a venir de verdad? ó.ò

Pues es que... Para que lo ataquen.

Pero si no le ha dado... ¡Si no le ha dado no es un ataque real! ¡No puede no veniiiiir! (Pueden dejar de romperle el corazón a Suiza cada tres horas?)

Es que es poco amable.

Se bañó...

Y aquí está Mozart en una ciudad tan bonita que sí le quieren.

Pero si allá también le quieren y lo ha limpiado y ordenado todo. Si no viene Austria nadie entra.

Lo que debería hacer Suiza es venir aquí a por él y traer bombones.

UFF... No creo que traiga bombones pero creo que sí podría venir por él.

Y una Edelweiss.

Suiza se sonroja un MONTÓN porque ya trae una para él pero era un SECRETO.

Vamos mejorando.

Ahora está inmóvil ahí sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué más cosas va a hacer para ganarse su simpatía?

¿¡Más cosas?! ¿¡Cuantas ha hecho EL para ganarse la simpatía del suizo?!

Suiza no necesita que él haga cosas

¡Sí que necesita!

¿Cómo cuáles? A ver, ¿qué querría él que hiciera?

¡Pues ser bueno con él!

Lo es, no le lanza flechas.

Pero es que Austria no quería venir.

Pues sí quería, pero le ha lanzado una flecha.

Chibi!Suiza no sabe ni qué es un bombón…

Bien, pues una edelweiss, ya le llevará él un bombón de los que le dé Suiza adulto.

Pero se guarda el arco y las flechas y se pone otra capa de piel porque como está nervioso tiene frío...

Vale, entonces, armas guardadas, sí que se le acerca.

Ohhh... Hombre. Es que nunca le dispara a ÉL

Sí le disparó a él como siempre le dispara.

Mal. Pero vale vale vale... Se calla y no dice más no sea que no venga, sonrojadito.

Así nos gusta, pero aún tiene que convencerle

¡Convencerle!

Sip

Le mira a lo lejos y es que no sabe hacer eso... Aunque ya es bastante que esté aquí. Se baja de un salto del árbol y se echa a correr hacia el

Austria le mira y sonríe un poco esperando que llegue

Tarda, pero termina por llegar corriendo.

Le mira, irguiéndose y sonriendo aún.

Se detiene a su lado con los ojos súper abiertos porque... Está muy alto y además sonríe.

—Gutten morguen.

—Ha-Hallo —cejas más arriba aún porque eso suena amable

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos, pero aun en un tono de voz no agresivo, si no de curiosidad.

—Y-Yo v-vi que... Venias y...

—Me atacaste —acaba la frase. Aprieta los labios y baja la cabeza.

—¡Solo lance una flecha! ¡No es mi culpa que tú estuvieras ahí!

—La lanzaste claramente contra mí.

—Nein! Si así fuera te hubiera dado.

—Hombre, ¡nada más faltaría que además apuntaras a darme!

—P-Pues... Solo quería asustarte un poco —susurra.

—Exacto.

—¿Te asusté?

—Me enfadaste más de lo que me asustaste —y a pesar de todo sonríe, ala, apáñatelas para entender eso tú solo. Suiza levanta las cejas aún más porque sonríe.

—E-Eso está bien. Tú siempre me haces enojar.

—¿Y eso te gusta como para querer hacérmelo a mí?

—Nein, ¡pero es lo que mereces! ¡Por malo!

—¿Qué te estoy haciendo yo que sea malo?

—N-Nada —confiesa mirándole con sospecha—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estás muriendo o te casas de nuevo o... Algo?

—¿Qué harías si así fuera? —Austriaaaaa no machaques al niño.

—W-Was?! —levanta las cejas u le mira consternado—. ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Ambas —sonríe.

—¡No vas a casarte y no vas a morir! Menos aún si sonríes así

—Ah, nein?

—No entiendo qué haces.

—¿Qué hago de qué?

—No pareces enfermo —asegura cambiando un poco el tono de voz e inclinando la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me estás examinando con atención.

—¿Vas a dejar que te examine yo? —se muerde el labio y vacila un poco.

—¿Lo harías con cuidado y profesionalidad?

Frunce el ceño.

—Dedicación y... —añade sin acabar la frase, sonriendo de lado.

—Nunca te he... ¿Y qué más?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Y-Yo? Pues yo que voy a saber cómo quieres que te revise si no es con... —se queda callado pensando en si se referirá a amor...

—Desde luego que es con amor.

—¡No voy a hacerte nada con amor! ¡Yo no te quiero! — se sonroja de golpe.

Austria se ríe.

—¡No te rías!

—Entonces no puedes examinarme.

—Was?! ¿Qué quieres? ¿¡Que te quiera?!

—Para examinarme, ja, es necesario.

—¿¡Y tú vas a quererme?! —Abre los ojos como platos por haberlo preguntado y se tapa la boca.

—A lo mejor, si te das a querer lo bastante...

—W-Was?! —susurra detrás de sus manos.

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

Suiza le mira con ojotes sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso

—S-Siéntate —decide finalmente el helévtico.

—Veremos si te lo mereces —igual lo hace.

—¡Cállate! ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Te hirieron?

—Nein, es enfermedad.

—¿Qué te duele? —le mira preocupado.

—Es... el hígado —se inventa, desde luego.

—¡El hígado! —muy preocupado. Aunque no se ve amarillo. Se le acerca a la cara y le mira a los ojos. Frunce el ceño y le quita los lentes. Austria cierra los ojos para que no le haga daño, dejándole.

—Mírame, bitte —le toma de las mejillas. Los abre y le mira intensamente.

—El medico dice que necesito un donante.

—¿U-Un... Was? ¿Donante de qué?

—De hígado, alguien que me done su órgano sano para un trasplante del mío enfermo.

—¿Eso se puede? —parpadea muy serio muy serio.

—Ja.

—¿Y cualquiera puede dártelo? ¿Tiene que morirse para dártelo?

—Ja, normalmente la gente se muere cuando no tiene hígado.

—¿Vas a morirte si no? ¿De verdad? —se sienta junto a él y le mira a los ojos.

—Desde luego, es lo que acabo de decirte, me quedaré sin el mío así que necesito otro de alguien más o moriré.

—Y quieres que... Yo... —Suiza traga saliva.

—Nunca me atrevería a pedirte algo así...

—¿Pero quién más va a quererte dar su hígado? —susurra.

—Nadie, por eso te digo que me voy a morir.

—P-pero... ¡No puedes morirte! —le mira desconsolado.

—¿Y qué más te da si no me quieres? —le cuesta aguantarse la risa pero es bastante convincente. (Eres tremendo Austria!)

—Sí que te quiero, Österreich —le abraza del cuello pensando que no puede morirse. NO PUEDE.

Él sonríe y le pone una mano a la espalda abrazándole un poco.

—No te puedes morir... ¡No te mueras! —lloriquea.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —sigue, aunque le rodea completamente de la cintura contra si.

—¡Es que no puedes morirteeee! —hasta solloza.

—Sh, shhh —le levanta las piernas y lo sienta en su regazo, acunándolo—. Calma, calma, es mentira, no me muero.

—Yo te doy el mío —susurra a la vez.

—Schweiz...

—Mmm?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si te estoy diciendo que morirás.

—No quiero que mueras tú —es que le tiene PRENSADO.

—¿Y prefieres morir tú que verme morir?

Suiza se queda callado unos segundos.

—Ja... —el susurrito.

—No me estoy muriendo —lo abraza de nuevo contra sí

—Pero has dicho que tienes eso... —le hunde la nariz en el cuello.

—Es mentira

—¿Pero por qué? —por malooooo! Confiesaaaaa

—Quería ver como reaccionabas.

—No entiendo —sollocito silencioso.

—Quería ver qué decías, sí realmente te ofrecías a dar tu vida por mí.

—Es que no puedes morirte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres Österreich.

—¿Y?

—Y prefiero que seas malo pero estés... A... que no estés —se medio explica no muy claramente.

—No seré tan malo entonces.

—¿De verdad no vas a morirte y no necesitas un hígado? —pregunta aún sin soltarle y sin responder a esto, completamente pegado a él en el abrazo.

—De verdad.

Se sorbe los mocos. Austria le sonríe y le acuna un poco más.

—Me asustaste mucho —susurra y piensa un poco más ordenadamente—. ¿Por qué eres malo conmigo y me dices cosas feas?

—¿Cuándo hago eso? —se finge tan inocente y ni se cree a si mismo.

—¡Siempre!

—No es verdad...

—¡Me dijiste que ibas a morirte!

—Estaba jugando.

—No me gusta ese juego —le vuelve a hundir la nariz en el cuello.

—Bueno, por eso te dije que era juego.

—Pues no me gusta. No me gusta y no quiero que te mueras NUNCA —asegura infantilmente.

—Eso no creo que podamos cumplirlo, pero no parece que vaya a ser pronto.

—Yo voy a hacer que no pase nunca —susurra disfrutando repentinamente el abracito más de lo que debería—. Aunque seas tonto y no me quieras.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —nunca tienes suficiente, Austria.

—Voy a cuidarte... Aunque sea de lejos —vuelve a sentirse súper agobiado al notar que no niega que no le quiera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mezclarás medicinas en mi leche?

—No sé... —admite porque eso tampoco suena muy convincente ni lógico. Se le acurruca—. Debería dejar de soñar contigo.

—Seguro trabajarías más duro entonces.

—¿Y de qué sirve?

—¿Más productividad y más dinero? —propone encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aún así no puedo... Lo intento pero siempre apareces otra vez.

—Es una maldición.

—Ja... —le olisquea un poco—. Porque además TÚ no existes.

—Ah... nein?

—Nein. Solo ese otro tú insoportable.

—Debe ser ese al que no quieres...

—Nein... Sí que lo quiero.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Austria sonríe con eso sin poder evitarlo y le hace un cariñito.

—Pero él no me quiere a mí. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Lograr que te quiera.

—No voy a lograr que me quiera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sé por qué no me quiere.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No sé, solo me fui enfadado un día y nunca me volvió a hablar.

—A lo mejor deberías pedirle disculpas.

—Pero si es él el que me trataba mal todo el tiempo como si fuera su... Esclavo —se le repega un poco más —. Quizás no me quería tanto.

—Si es así, de este modo nunca lo sabrás.

—Pero es que cuando voy es horrible —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es tonto y me hace esperar todo el rato y... Me llama cabrero y me dice que huelo mal, ¡y yo me baño muy bien antes de ir!

—A lo mejor deberías vestirte más con ropas y joyas como las de él.

—Pero son feas y caras y tontas... —se sonroja un poco —. No puedo comprarlas. Y aunque pudiera, me diría cabrero maloliente venido a más.

—¿Ya lo has probado?

—Nein porque son caras y no sirven para quitar el frío ni para andar en la montaña...

—Pero sirven para a entrar en un palacio con propiedad... deberías entrar en un baile de máscaras para que no te reconozca.

—Seguro si no me reconoce no le importa, pero yo quiero que me reconozca a mi

—Seguro te reconocerá igual.

—Crees que... Qué crees que pase?

—Es fácil que te reconozca y se te acerque a ver... qué haces.

—Quizás podría quedarme mejor aquí para siempre contigo... Dormido —le mira de reojo.

—¿Eso no es justo como morirte?

—No sé cuándo va a hacer un baile de nada, a mí eso no me lo cuentan ni me invitan, ¿por qué propones cosas difíciles siempre? —se acurruca un poco más.

—Porque si solo fuera cuestión de hacer queso y trabajar, ya lo habrías logrado solo.

—Pero eso otro implica ir con mucha gente y que este Spanien y que no salga nada bien. ¡Va a salir mal! —arruga la nariz.

—Ah, está aun con Spanien...

—¿Crees que no? —se separa y le mira levantando las cejas.

—Si tú no lo sabes...

—Yo creo que sí, aunque Spanien nunca está cuando voy.

—¿Y qué haces entonces?

—Esperarle toooodo el día para que decida si me recibe o no. Pero si me recibe él me dan más dinero.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No sé, supongo que... No sé. Quizás le doy pena —se mira las manos pensando que ODIA dársela.

—Mmmm... —no parece muy convencido

—Quizás los criados se roban el dinero. No sé. O él es tonto y le da lo mismo tomar tres que cinco monedas. A él el dinero no le importa.

—Sí que le importa, si no, no diría que eres pobre.

—¡No soy tan pobre! Tengo dinero para muchas cosas, pero él... ¡vive rodeado de cosas doradas! —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso es gracias a Spanien

—Eso es lo que yo le digo siempre pero le da lo mismo. Y es que tiene unas casas así ¡ENORMES! ¡Casi como una montaña de las mías!

Austria se ríe

—¡No te rías! Tiene cuadros también así y así —hace gestos con las manos y después se vuelve a abrazarle—. Y pisos que rechinan todos cuando camino, y... Cosas. Muchas cosas. Y ahí dentro está casi siempre calientito, hasta los cuartos vacíos.

El moreno sonríe un poco, escuchándole.

—Aunque no puedo entrar a todos lados... Si lo intento buscándole viene alguien y me apunta con unas lanzas enormes y... Bueno, termino en la calle sin vender la leche. Y tiene un cuarto azul y uno rojo y uno verde y muchos amarillos y dorados

—¿Y qué haces mientras estás ahí esperando?

—Me aburro y miro las pinturas o me caliento en la estufa... Luego me estoy meando pero me da vergüenza decirlo porque no sé dónde me van a mandar a hacer eso, ¡y esos días siempre son los que más tarda en salir! Los salones son tan grandes que a veces puedo hasta correr ahí dentro y hacer cosas.

—Haces ejercicio mientras esperas —recuerda.

—Ja, hasta que viene alguien y me regaña

—¿Y entonces? —sonríe.

—Entonces me quedo ahí sentado y es muuuuuy aburrido porque no sale y tengo que protestar y protestar y PROTESTAR —suspira y se lamenta un poco—. ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?

—Por qué te fuiste...

—No, antes antes. Cuando estaba Vater y solo tenía que esperarle a que saliera de la tina o a que terminara de vestirse. Ahora no sé qué hace todo el tiempo pero creo que no hace nada tan interesante más que hacerme esperar.

—Ja, sobre todo cuando no está Spainen representa el día más entretenido en su semana.

—¡Hacerme esperar!

—Juega contigo.

—Como el gato con su comida. ¡Lo odio! Quisiera no venderle leche y no tener que volverle a ver nunca, nunca más —se acurruca en el pecho de Austria y le abraza oliéndole de nuevo. Ya veo que quisieras eso...

—¿Y qué harías todo el tiempo?

—¿En vez de hablar como idiota solo conmigo? Pues... No sé. Cosas —¿volverte aún más loco?

—No parece una alternativa muy interesante.

—Pero es que esto es muy molesto. Quisiera un día... Ganarle y que viera que no soy un cabrero y que tuviera que dejarme de llamar cabrero porque tengo mucho dinero y cosas...

—Seguirá llamándote cabrero cuando eso pase —Austria sonríe.

—Was?!

Se encoge de hombros.

—Aún así nunca voy a tener todo dorado ni esas cosas feas que él tiene.

—Nein.

—Pero va a respetarme y a saber que no es mejor que yo. ¡Porque no lo es!

Austria se ríe. Suiza toma el bastión del odio otra vez. ¡Venga, sigue, Suiza!

—¡No te rías!

Le sonríe igualmente.

—¿Crees que algún día pasen esas cosas?

—Ja.

—Yo no.

—Bueno, ahora parece un poco difícil...

—Es que él... Tú eres el difícil. ¡Mira cómo haces cosas como decirme que te vas a morir!

—Ja, siempre voy a jugar contigo de ese modo.

—¿Diciéndome que te vas a morir? Eso es... Ya no voy a creerte nada nunca más — nunca lo cumple.

—No solo eso, haciéndote diciéndote toda clase de cosas para fastidiarte.

¡Eeeel cínico!

—Y... ¿A mí va a gustarme solo porque no vas a odiarme?

—Mmm... no, no creo que te guste mucho, suele ser bastante cruel.

—¿O sea vas a torturarme y no quererme? — Suiza parpadea.

—Nein, tampoco eso.

—¿Vas a quererme otra vez?

—Mmm... —sonríe de lado y no contesta. Suiza se sonroja y deja de abrazarle un poquito sin saber qué hacer.

—Y-Yo no te quiero.

—Sí lo haces, hasta ibas a morir por mí.

—¡No es verdad! —protesta sonrojado.

Austria se ríe otra vez.

—No moriría por ti NUNCA

—Morirías conmigo.

—¿Cómo? —Vacila un poco.

—Porque soy tu otra mitad y si yo no estuviera tú no podrías vivir.

—Eso lo dices porque estás aquí —se señala la cabeza aunque no sabe bien si podría vivir si él no estuviera... Sinceramente.

—A lo mejor —se encoge de hombros.

—Tú sí podrías vivir si yo no estuviera.

—¿Cómo? si soy tu mitad.

—Bueno no tú, él. El Österreich de verdad.

—Él también lo es.

Suiza se sonroja un poco.

—No es cierto. A él no le importa en realidad casi nada de mí, más allá de si la leche está fresca. Si consiguiera a otro que le vendiera leche mejor...

—¿Cómo Deutschland o Italien?

—Pues... Ja.

—Así que los tiene y no les compra.

—Mi leche es mejor. ¿Crees que la compre por ser yo?

—Nein, la compra porque es mejor.

—Lo odio —Suiza toma aire profundamente y lo suelta.

—Pero podría no hacerlo.

—Ja, y yo tendría que... Venderle la leche a alguien más. Ya sé yo que podría no comprarla y que por eso no puedo darle leche mala, ¡porque un día va a decidir no comprarla más!

—Exacto, no le des leche mala.

—No se la doy igual —se talla los ojos y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Para qué darle leche mala y quedarme con leche buena que se haga vieja?

—Haces bien —sonríe.

—Pero eso no arregla nada.

—Deberías hacer otra cosa entonces.

—¡Es que lo dices como si hubiera mil opciones! Debería... Debería traerlo aquí a la fuerza y —hace gestos con las manos porque no sabe exactamente qué es lo que querría hacer—. Obligarle a vivir aquí conmigo y...

—Y...

—¡Y hacer que me quiera!

—Eso suena más a un secuestro…

—Nein! Ugh! —Suiza se sonroja—. Quizás solo debería despertarme y ponerme a trabajar.

—Espera...

—Was?

—Antes de que te despiertes, deberías hacer algo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Besarme —se sonroja un poco ahora sí.

—W-Was?! —se sonroja a juego

Austria se encoge de hombros. Suiza se humedece un poquito los labios y se le acerca un poco.

—¿Pe-Pero vas a... Besarme tú también?

—Eso depende de lo bien que lo hagas.

—¿Y co-cómo se hace bien? — Abre la boca porque de que no lo hace bien no lo hace... Bueno, ¡a saber Dios como lo haga!

—¿Lo que quieres decir es que no sabes? —anda, no seas crueeeel.

Suiza se sonroja un MONTONAL

—Está bien, mejor no lo hagas entonces.

Se sonroja más y se le rompe DE NUEVO un poco el corazón con esto. Austria hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano y un movimiento para que se baje de su regazo.

El helvético traga saliva y se gira hacia él. Austria se detiene y le mira por encima de las gafas que se ha vuelto a poner.

Vale, vale, se baja sin su beso. Le ha rechazado por tontoooooo. Es que se abraza a sí mismo mirándole desconsolado.

Austria se pone de pie y se arregla las arrugas de la ropa con la nariz levantada, haciéndole sentir pequeñito de nuevo, e idiota.

El moreno se acerca un poco a él con cara de "y ahora qué?". El rubio le mira y se le entreabren los labios impresionadito.

Le sostiene la mirada.

—Enséñame a hacerlo.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Si lo haces ya sabré hacerlo. (Y no le enseñara Francia... El chantaje)

—¿Y a quién se lo harás?

—A... —suspira porque no se lo va a hacer a nadie bajando un poco la cabeza y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ajam.

—A nadie. A ti, en sueños —protesta un poco.

—Tienes que prometerme que lo harás, pero no en sueños, al de verdad.

—¿Be-Besarle?

—Ja.

—¡Pero va a matarme después de que le bese!

—Es posible... tendrás que arriesgarte.

—B-Bueno. Le besare cuando le vea la próxima vez —se pone nerviooooooso.

—Está bien —asiente—. Confío en tu palabra —susurra acercándosele.

Otra vez los ojoooootes, hasta tiembla de los nervios.

—Así que... —pelo tras la oreja, solo para ir instaurándole en la cabeza—. No me decepciones.

—N-Nein, nein —Escalofriiiiiio. Cariñiiiito en la mejilla porque mira que Austria puede ser desesperante.

Le siiiiiiigue el cariiiiiño. Tan mono, seguro Austria lo alarga solo por eso. Al helvético hasta se le cierran los ojos un poco y estira el cuello.

El moreno levanta la mano y le resigue una ceja y la sien, y el rubio… es que si fuera gato ronronearía hasta da un pasito hacia él sin notarlo.

El adulto vuelve a atraerlo de la cintura y se humedece los labios vacilando porque aun con todo, mira lo que le cuesta. El procesooooooo.

Suiza pequeño le mira la boca y es que debe estar absolutamente idiotizado.

El galo se le acerca hasta un centímetro de sus labios. Suiza HIPERVENTILA y se acerca hasta medio centímetro de sus labios.

Y entonces es que Austria junta los labios con los suyos y el mundo se le pone a Suiza de cabeza. Abre un poco los labios y la verdad es que lo hace mal y medio intenta comérselo.

Así que tras unos instantes se separa un poco. Suiza suelta un gimoteo

—Sh, shhh, espera, espera.

—Lo-Lo siento —le mira asustado.

—Está bien, está bien

—Was?

—Relájate, ¿vale? No tienes que hacerlo todo en un segundo.

Le mira todo menos relajado, pero le escucha con muuuuuucha atención.

—Ve más lentamente para que pueda seguirte y ayudarte, ¿vale?

—E-Es que estoy yendo... E-Estoy... Solo... —balbuceos idiotas. XD

Le toma de la barbilla y se acerca otra vez. Suiza trata de no echársele encima, pero falla miserablemente y prácticamente le golpea con los dientes, así que vuelta a echarse para atrás.

—Waaas? —protesta frustradito

Austria se lleva una mano a los labios porque le ha hecho daño ahora, Suiza le mira.

—¿Te... Te lastimé?

Asiente

—Ohh, ¡perdona!

El de ojos violetas le mira, aun con la mano en los labios, el de ojos verdes le mira también toooodo agobiado y sin saber qué hacer pensando que esto es un desastre.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para más adelante.

Baja la cabeza regañando y sonrojado porque él seguía queriendo comérselo y no había estado tan mal... ¡Habían juntado sus labios! Se sonroja aún más al recordarlo. Austria se toca un poco pero parece que ya está más o menos.

—Para luego es otro día, ¿verdad? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—Ja.

—No puedo besar a Österreich así —Aprieta los ojos.

—No puedes besar a nadie, así.

—B-Bueno —se sonroja un montón.

—Es en serio.

—Solo te di un beso... Como tú —es que le da una vergüenza preguntar por qué

—No, me diste un golpe... con la boca.

—Oh... Solo me acerqué —Con muchas muchas ganas. Suiza necesita unas orejas de perro para bajarlas.

—Te acercaste demasiado fuerte

—Perdón. Me acercaré suavemente de ahora en adelante (tan suave que no lo creerás...)

—Bien.

Se pone de puntas y pone boca de beso. Austria le pone un dedo sobre los labios.

Le da un besito en el dedo mientras el mayor espera a que note que no son otros labios y abra los ojos. Da un saltito cuando lo nota, separándose

—Was?!

—Hemos dicho otro día —sonríe porque esa ha sido para fastidiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Suiza se asoma todo bien vestido y hasta con un toque de loción (es una que le regaló Francia pero no le digan a nadie) para NO oler a cabra, manos a la espalda, se balancea adelante y atrás en sus pies.

Creo que te voy a traer a puber!Austria

Deja de balancearse de golpe porque púber!Austria es malévolo y debió ponerse el triple de loción.

O a puber!nyo!Austria O a Devil!Austria... o a los tres!

Se le cae la mandíbula al suelo y se sonroja porque tres... no vale, y solo trae una flor y un regalo. El gesto de desprecio de los dos adolescentes.

Pe-Pero...

—A-Alles Gute zum Geburtstag

Y uuuuuuna pequeña bolita morena sale corriendo hacia él y se tropieza y se cae al suelo antes de llegar. Tenéis UNA milésima de segundo de gracia en lo que procesa lo que acaba de pasar antes de...

Suiza lo levanta del suelo. Y LLOOOOOOOOOORA.

—Österreich... no pasa nada, no pasa naaada —le abraza contra siiii

Llooooooooooooora

—No te ha pasado nada, venga yaaa

Lloriqueeeeeeeeeeeeea. Puber!Austria pone los ojos en blanco, Devil!Austria va a sentarse por ahí y Sofía se acerca a Suiza.

—No llora por lo que le ha pasado, llora porque alguien como... tú, lo está sosteniendo. Dámelo—asegura ella.

—No, no llora porque yo lo sostengo —se sonroja y lo cubre sin querer dárselo... pero es tan linda.

—Österreich, deja de llorar y díselo —exige ella con voz de mando. Chibi!Austria aun solloza, mirándola.

—No le riñas así... es pequeñito —defiende Suiza, así que Chibi!Austria se esconde dentro del abrazo y Sofía pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya dejaras de quererle tanto cuando prefiera a sus cabras que a ti —suelta Puber!Austria para chibi! Austria.

—¡Nunca he preferido a mis cabras a ninguno de ustedes! —protesta Suiza y Chibi!Austria le mira con la boca abierta, creyéndose lo que dice su yo adolescente.

—Ja! —responde Sofía para Suiza.

—¡Es completamente verdad! ¡No le creas! ¡Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacas eso, si eres tú el... la... que siempre quiere a todos más que a mí! —mira a los otros dos que están sentados por ahí a su bola y se sonroja... porque hay CUATRO Austrias, ¡cuatro!

—Desde luego que queremos a todos más que a ti —responde Puber!Austria.

—¿Por qué dicen esas cosas? —pregunta Chibi!Austria. Suiza se sonroja con esa respuesta de Puber... ¡porque él es el peor!

—Porque... son malos. Tú no eres malo, tu no les oigas... —le pide Suiza —. Tápate los oídos.

Hay una ronda de OJOS EN BLANCO de los cuatro.

Ugh.

—Voy/va a oirles/oirnos igual —mira que coordinados.

—¡No me pongan esa cara ni me hablen en coro! —da un pasito atrás de todos menos del que trae cargando.

—Pues no digas tonterías —responde Sofía.

—No digo tonterías, solo no quiero que envenenen a Österreich con sus... ¡cosas contra mí! ¡Él así era bueno y aún me quiere!

—¿Nosotros? Tú eres el que va a hacerlo, ya te darás cuenta, niño —responde Puber!Austria para su yo pequeño.

—Si fueras listo estarías aquí con nosotros —asegura Sofía para él también.

—Soy listo, y estoy con ustedes... estoy CASADO con ustedes —Suiza supone que Sofía habla con él... se sonroja un montonazo después de decirlo y es que ya sabe lo que va a pasar... lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe—. ¡No se rían!

Ahí van incontrolables las risas de los dos adolescentes. Chibi!Austria parpadea.

—¿Casado?

Devil!Austria sonríe, observándoles desde la distancia.

—¡Que no se rían, dije! Si que estamos casados porque nos arreglamos y nos queremos ahora, ¡aunque ustedes sean idiotas! —protesta Suiza porque es más fácil protestar que explicarle al chibi. Le mira de reojo un instante más tarde.

Los dos se siguen riendo y Chibi!Austria le pone las manos en la cara porque no le hace caso. Con el tacto automáticamente le presta mucha más atención de nuevo, sonrojadito, a pesar de las risas.

—Pero Vater dice que tenemos que casarnos con una chica.

—P-Pues tu y yo vamos a casarnos dos chicos... —susurra —. Y a mi vas a hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo... y... y... yo creo que tú también estás contento conmigo.

—Ungarn —suelta devil!Austria por encima de los susurritos. Y ambos adolescentes se sonrojan un poco mirándole.

—No... ¡Ugh! ¡No le cuentes a el sobre ella! —protesta Suiza sonrojándose un poco más si acaso es posible, atrapado.

—Pero Ungarn es mala y siempre nos tira piedras —discute chibi!Austria.

—Sí, Ungarn es mala... —susurra Suiza que ya no sabe cómo proteger y retener a chibi!Austria como para aislarlo del resto de los austrias.

—Pero se volverá... casi una señorita y nos gustará su complicidad.

—¿Cuando? —pregunta Puber!Austria.

—Cuando se vuelvan idiotas una vez más... —protesta Suiza sentándose por ahí y acariciándole el pelo a chibi!Austria para intentar calmarse a sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Aun estáis con Spanien? —pregunta Devil!Austria.

—Yo sí —asegura Sofía levantando la barblla, pero Puber!Austria niega.

—Entonces aún falta un poco.

—¡Son unos idiotas los tres! —protesta Suiza

—¿Porque nos dices eso? —pregunta Chibi!Austria tensándose porque Suiza nunca NUNCA le habla así.

—A ti no te lo digo... tú no eres tonto. Y tú nunca vas a hacerte así, porque tú nunca vas a dejar de quererme, ¿verdad? —pregunta Suiza.

—Pero ellos son yo, pero mayores.

—E-Es que... Ugh... Un día tu y yo... vamos a enojarnos mucho. Tanto que... yo voy a irme porque quiero que me busques y tu... no vas a buscarme. Ella y él me odian por eso —se los señala.

Chibi!Austria levata las cejas impresionado con ello

—Y... lo que va a pasar es que tu vas a conseguirte un montón de gente que esté alrededor tuyo y te quiera, vas a... casarte con alguien, y a... hacer muchas cosas muy impresionantes. Y yo... voy a pasarlo muy mal en esa época y voy a estar bastante solo y a echarte mucho de menos —susurra.

Todos TODOS le están escuchando con atención. Suiza se gira un poquito para darles la espalda a los demás y de hecho si hay una mesa por ahí busca para meterse ahí debajo con chibi!Austria. (como si eso sirviera de algo...) Que se le abraza un poco, mirando de reojo al resto.

—¿Por qué vamos a enojarnos mucho?

—Por... —suspira y se lo piensa un poco—, porque yo no voy a ser lo bastante paciente contigo y tú no vas a respetarme a mí lo bastante. Y la verdad porque vamos a ser un poco tontos los dos. Idiotas. Como ellos dos, por eso les llamo idiotas. Porque lo son, ellos son idiotas y yo también a su edad seré idiota.

—Pero yo no quiero —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Yo tampoco quiero... —confiesa en un susurro—, y la verdad que creo que tú no lo vas a pasar tan, tan mal. Y... ¿sabes? Al final vamos a dejar de ser idiotas y a hablarnos otra vez.

—Ja?

—Eso quisiera él —responde Puber!Austria.

—¡Y tú también quisieras eso! ¡Sé del asiento vacío en las salas de conciertos!

—W-Was? ¿Qué te inventas? —pregunta tan nervioso, sonrojándose un poco atrapado.

—¡Sabes que no me lo estoy inventando! —chillonea desde ahí abajo sintiéndose repentinamente muy listo al haberlo recordado. Abraza a Chibi!Austria porque él le da bastante seguridad que no suele tener con los Puber! Así que se gira a él para explicarle—. Cuando estemos peleados, yo... voy a hablar contigo todo el tiempo, en mi cabeza. Contigo de pequeñito así como estás, vas a estar conmigo todo el tiempo... Y tú, tú también vas a recordarme a mí, vas a dejar una silla vacía para mi hasta adelante en los conciertos —le explica.

—¿Cuáles conciertos?

—No le creas, Österreich, solo lo dice para sentirse mejor —responde Sofía

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte... cuando te he dicho mentiras? —le mira a los ojos—. Vas a... hacer música. Y harás música tan bonita que habrá mucha gente que vaya a verte.

—¿Si? —sonríe ilusionado. Suiza asiente.

—Vas a ser el mejor músico del mundo... y un día me vas a componer a mí la mejor pieza de música que nadie ha compuesto nunca. Cuando volvamos a hablarnos —asiente.

—Was? —preguntan Puber!Austria y Sofía a coro.

—Ja, he dicho que van a ser buenos músicos los dos... los cuatro de hecho. Idiotas ustedes tres, pero buenos músicos.

—Nein, no eso, idiota, ¿qué es eso de la mejor pieza que nadie ha compuesto nunca? —pregunta Puber!Austria.

—Se refiere a la música de la boda —responde Devil!Austria.

—¿Qué boda? —pregunta Sofía.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se asoma un poco a mirarlos.

—¡Diles tu qué boda! —chillonea Suiza en agudito.

—¿Yo? —niega usando la cola. Suiza se sonroja más y se esconde de nuevo abajo de la mesa porque esa maldita colaaaa...

—Nuestra boda, la nuestra, de AMBOS... ¡y adivinen quien se lo pidió a quien!

Risas de nuevo de los adolescentes.

—¿Quién se lo pidió a quién qué? —pregunta Chibi!Austria.

—¡Diloooo! —vuelve a protestar en voz alta y luego mira a chibi!Austria de reojo—. Casarnos. Tu... me dijiste a mí de casarnos.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te pareció buena idea... y a mí también me lo pareció —le susurra en secretito al oído.

—Porque él no te lo iba a pedir nunca —replica Devil!Austria.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Chibi!Austria.

—P-Porque... porque... porque no. Porque podías decir que no. Porque seguro ibas a decir que no. ¡Porque... yo no soy como Spanien y Ungarn! —sigue chillando Suiza.

—Ni yo tampoco iba a pedírselo nunca, no seas ridículo, Schweiz —protesta Puber!Austria, incómodo

—Pues mejor no lo digas, ¡porque sí que vas a pedírmelo tú! ¡Y... voy a decirte que sí, así que tampoco es que te haya pasado nada por pedirlo!

—Será en tus sueños —replica

—No, no es en mis sueños, es de verdad, ¡muy de verdad! Aunque... te cueste creerlo ahora. Österreich, díselo!—vuelta a sacar la cabeza mirando a devil!Austria que hace un gesto pomposo con la cola de... "lidia tú con él". Suiza le mira la cola y aprieta los ojos. Porque maldita sea con la colaaaaa.

—Vas a casarte conmigo y vamos a formar el Imperio Alpino —le suelta a chibi!Austria.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Puber!Austria antes que el chibi.

—Imperio Alpino. Un imperio... muy rico y... eficiente.

Devil!Austria es el que se ríe ahora suavemente.

—¿Cómo Rom? —pregunta Chibi!Austria. Suiza fulmina un poco a Devil!Austria y mira al chibi de reojo.

—Nein. Uno más... elegante. Y pequeño, pero... rico. Muy rico. Y seguro.

—Tú no sabes tener un imperio, solo sabes de cabras —replica Sofía. Suiza se sonroja y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... para eso te tengo a ti, para que tu manejes el imperio. Aunque ahora no manejo cabras, manejo el... oro. Y las joyas.

—No sabrías ni por dónde empezar con eso —se cruza de brazos.

—Pero si él siempre cuenta las monedas en casa —discute Chibi!Austria.

—¿Ves? —alega Suiza a Sofía agradeciendo enormemente que exista chibi!Austria en sus brazos—. Yo soy mejor que nadie con el oro y si tú no eres tonta como pareces ya debes saberlo.

Ella frunce el ceño y chibi!Austria parpadea porque este Suiza dice muchas palabras feas.

—¡Aunque me mires así como si no te mereciera! —protesta Puber!Suiza, digo Suiza que pierde la paciencia con los pubers super fácil.

—¿Porque me gritas y hablas así de feo? —laaaaaagrimas en los ojos de chibi!Austria.

—Estarás contento, haciéndole llorar—riñe ella.

—No llores, no llores, perdona... —Suiza en el tono más suavecito de todo su repertorio —. Es que tú dices cosas feas también, y.. perdóname. ¡No te diré nada feo ya, perdona!

—Seguro ni te ha traído un regalo en tu cumpleaños —agrega Puber!Austria—. Así dice que te quiere, ni se acordaba.

—Sí que les he traído un regalo... y una flor. Aunque puede que la flor se haya aplastado un poco—busca cajita y flor adentro de su chaqueta, mientras se sonroja un poco porque el esperaba... esperaba a Austria normal, su Austria aquí no a esta boola de... Austrias difíciles

—¿Qué regalo es? —se limpia los ojos chibi!Austria con la voz temblorosa.

—E-Es una tontería —se sonroja un poco pero le extiende la cajita —. Quizás te guste... espero.

El pequeñito la toma intentando abrirla sin mucho éxito. Suiza se le acerca un poco y la abre el, sonrojándose más. Mientras los demás rabian porque a ellos no les da y tratan de parecer muy desinteresados en saber qué es, bastante eficazmente, hay que decirlo

Adentro hay un pañuelo nuevo... bien doblado y sobre él hay una moneda grande de oro.

Chibi!Austria toma una cosa con cada mano sin entender qué son.

—E-Este es un pañuelo para que te lo pongas al cuello... cuando crezcas. Tiene bordada una O —ejem y una S pero esa no se la dice—. En oro. Y-Y esta es una moneda... c-contigo de un lado... y-y...

Chibi!Austria mira lo que le dice con curiosidad y los dos adolescentes se llevan la mano a sendos pañuelos del cuello con eso sin darse cuenta

—Conmigo del otro... e-es del imperio... a-alpino que te he... dicho que... bueno.

Chibi!Austria la mira con interés.

—De haber sabido que habría cuatro de ustedes habría traído cuatro, pero... bueno, tendrán que compartir.

Y luego hace que ambos adolescentes contengan el aliento cuando le tiende la moneda a Suiza. Suiza la toma sin entender bien.

Chibi!Austria sonríe porque... eso es lo que él hace con las monedas. Se las da a Suiza para que se las guarde.

—¿No la quieres? —pregunta Suiza sin entender bien.

—¿Eh? —pregunta desdoblando el pañuelo.

—Se las enseñamos a ellos o...

—¿Me traerás fresas? — Asiente.

Suiza se sonroja un poco y saca la mano de abajo de la mesa poniendo la moneda encima y escondiendo otra vez la mano.

—¿F-Fresas? —más sonrojo porque ahora tiene otra connotación —. J-Ja... s-si... quieres.

Chibi!Austria asiente sonriendo y Sofía es quien toma la moneda en primer lugar.

—Schweiz, ¡es un niño! —le riñe devil!Austria.

—¡No es para lo mismo!—protesta y da un salto tal que se pega en la cabeza con la mesa provocándole algunas risitas.

—No se burlen —se queja sobándose un poco.

Chibi!Austria le mira desconsolado sin entender porque parece que se ha hecho daño mientras los dos adolescentes ahí van a burlarse llamámdole torpe.

—¡Es su culpa que me pegara, no soy torpe!

Al pequeño vueeeeelven a humedecersele los ojos. Suiza no se entera del todo porque es que son cuatroooo. Asoma un poquito la cabeza, todo sonrojado y chibi!Austria abre los brazos e intenta abrazarle pero... es que es muy grande.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso que me pegue? —protesta Suiza y mira de reojo a Chibi!austria que se mueve.

—Que estás nervioso y sonrojado —asegura puber!Austria.

—Y te vuelves más torpe—añade Sofia.

—¡Pues es culpa de ambos! Si no tuvieran esa actitud...

Chibi!Austria empieza a sollozar, abrazándole como puede.

—No llores, no pasa nada —Suiza le abraza a él y le huele un poco la cabeza, tranquilizándose el también.

—¿Es nuestra actitud lo que te pone nervioso? Rebelador... —responde Sofía malignamente.

—¿Por qué peleas así y me hablas mal? —sigue Chibi!Austria sollozando.

—Porque no sé cómo hacer que tú seas bueno conmigo como cuando eres pequeño... —susurra Suiza de vuelta en confesión, apretando los ojos.

—Eso es porque no mereces que sea bueno contigo —responde Puber!Austria. Suiza aprieta más los ojos porque eso no era para ese Austria. Desde luego, pero te oyen todos.

—¿Por qué no? Si fueran buenos conmigo yo lo sería con ustedes, yo solo me estoy defendiendo de sus... ¡tonterías!

—No me gusta, ¡para! ¡No lo hagas! —lloriquea Chibi!Austria. Suiza aprieta los ojos y se pregunta si...

—Vale... ¿si soy bueno con todos ustedes crees que ellos lo sean conmigo?

Chibi!Austria asiente. Chibi!Austria no se conoce a sí mismo, piensa Suiza, humedeciéndose los labios. Sí, porque los otros dos se ríen cruelmente.

—Yo... bueno, Ehm... por qué no... vienen todos aquí conmigo y... les...

—¿Nos darás las fresas prometidas? —pregunta Devil!Austria con malicia.

—Nein! ¡No si son malos! ¡Y no al pequeño! ¡Y no es lo que piensas!

Chibi!Austria oooootra vez desconsolado.

—¿Por qué no quieres darme fresas?

—Si quiero darte, todas las del mundo.

—¡Pero le has dicho a él que no!

—Porque él piensa en... otra cosa cuando digo fresas.

—¿En qué otra cosa? —tú solo te has metido en esto.

—E-En... besos.

—¿Besos?

Ooootra vez burlas de los adolescentes

—S-Sí, besos —el sonrojo absoluto, apretando los ojos. Chibi!Austria se pone de puntillas y le da un besito tan cándido. Suiza se sonroja un poco más aún si eso es posible, aunque le parece tierno y dulce, como Liechtenstein... cuando llegó.

—Schweiz... sigue siendo un niño —le recuerda Devil!Austria burlón.

—¡Es un besito inocente! ¡Como los de Liechtenstein! —protesta un poco—. No le molesten, él es perfecto —Ejem, como todos ellos.

—¿Acabas de decir que es perfecto? —pone en relevancia Sofía.

—Sí, sí dije eso. ¡Y ustedes dos lo serían también si fueran buenos conmigo en vez de ser crueles y malvados!

—Qué exagerado, nadie te está haciendo nada —gesto pomposo se puber!Austria porque además no le está prestando toda la atención que quiere, solo al chibi.

—Parece que no oíste que acabo de decirte que podrías ser perfecto de manera muy simple... ¿ves? ¡Es que a esta edad dejo de importarte del todo lo que yo pensara! —se queja, Suiza hablando con Chibi pero mirando al púber.

El chibi vuelve a mirarle desconsolado porque vueeeeeelve a hablar mal. Suiza mira de reojo al Chibi y le pregunta lo que siempre le preguntó al Chibi en su mente.

—¿Cómo lo arreglo? ¿Cómo hago que sea como tu otra vez conmigo?

Chibi!Austria mira a su yo adolescente.

—Creo que Schweiz necesita un beso de amor como los de Vater a Rom, Österreich —suelta Devil!Austria porque de repente, que Suiza haya concentrado a chibi!Austria en eso les ha puesto nerviosos a todos.

—Was?!

—¿Eh? —Chibi!Austria se desconcentra y mira a su yo mayor.

—Así seguro se sentirá mejor —le asegura este. Chibi!Austria mira a Suiza y... ni corto ni perezoso, lo toma de las mejillas

Suiza le mira así con la boca abierta abierta. Y ahí va contra su boca. Pero es que no, no le va a quitar, menos a este pequeñito pero es que tampoco le va a dar un beso de vuelta así...

—UUUUUGH! —protestan automáticamente los dos adolescentes. El cerebro de Suiza hace corto circuito sin saber que hacer hasta que les oye y aprieta los ojos muerto de la vergüenza.

Se quita un poco de la boca de Chibi!Austria pero se le esconde en el cuello como hace... siempre que tiene su cuello a disposición.

—Han dicho Ugh... —susurra.

Chibi!Austria parpadea porque esto... no ha sido como se esperaba, mira a su yo mayor que le hace un gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza. Así que... pat pat en la espalda para Suiza.

—Österreich no hagas eso, es asqueroso —le riñe Sofia. Suiza mayor le abraza y es que siempre le parece feo que Austria diga que un beso suyo es asqueroso.

—No es asqueroso —susurra el helvético.

—Pero él me dijo... —se defiende Chibi!Austria.

—Igualmente, no lo hagas de nuevo —sigue ella.

—Ha sido bonito, un beso de amor de verdad —responde Suiza.

—¿Y te lo ha devuelto? —pregunta puber!Austria tan desinteresado.

—¿Devolvermelo? — Chibi!Austria parpadea.

—¡Sí, sí me lo ha devuelto! —asegura Suiza —. Porque él SÍ ME QUIERE.

—No, idiota, tú a él. Me refiero a si él te ha besado, niño, o solo se ha quedado ahí plantado porque no te quiere y no sabe dar besos de lo patético que es.

Chibi!Austria lo valora, porque la verdad es que Suiza no se ha movido y otra vez le mira ó.ò todo desconsolado.

—¿No te has movido porque no me quieres?

—¡Si te quiero! ¡Muchísimo! ¡Muchísimo, más que a nadie nunca! —asegura muy muy en serio.

—Que te va a querer, ¡te está engañando! —replica Puber!Austria. Chibi!Austria les mira a uno y a otro, tan confundido.

—¡Nunca te he engañado! ¡Te quiero mucho, a ti y a él y a ella y al de la cola! —Suiza aprieta los ojos y abraza al Chibi, porque el Chibi es intocable.

—No quiero que no me quieras —se deja abrazar

—Nunca voy a no quererte, ni cuando tú no me querías deje de quererte, no les hagas caso —pide apretándole contra si tan agobiado.

—¡JA! —grita igualmente nervioso Puber!Austria porque ha dicho que le quiere a él.

—N-No le creas —vacila un poco Sofía. Chibi!Austria se hace bolita con él de ese modo tan natural que tiene en que se hacen solo uno.

—Diles, diles que les quiero a todos, ¡tú sabes que si es verdad! —manotea un poco hacía devil!Austria. Suiza pero es que cuando Austria se pone así, se calma un poco.

—No necesitas mi ayuda, contrario a lo que crees —responde el demoníaco. Suiza bufa porque el maldito no ayuda.

—Si que la necesito, ¡si tú lo dices van a creerte! ¡Y a mí no me creen!

—¿Por qué iban a creerme más a mí que a ti?

—Porque tú eres ellos, ¡y a ti si te quieren!

—¿Y? —aun así, sonríe malignamente, cuando de repente... LA VOZ.

¡La voz!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —el adulto. El original. El que Suiza estaba esperando desde el principio. Suiza aprieta a Chibi Austria contra sí y... sí, adivinaron bien. Se sonroooooja.

—¿Qué haces ahí debajo, Schweiz?

—Oh, cielos... —ahora son cinco, aunque se tranquiliza un poco porque a pesar de todo este ahora es... su Austria. Saca un poco la cabeza.

—Todos tus... todos están aquí y... ¡yo te estaba buscando a ti! ¿¡Dónde estabas?!

—El tonto, hace como siempre —protesta Puber!Austria.

—Arreglando algunos asuntos —sonríe un poco—. Sal de ahí.

—P-Pero es que... —sale un poco a pesar de la protesta.

—Was? Venga.

Saaaale porque... Austria sabe hacerlo bien, basta pedirlo.

—E-Es que es tu cumpleaños y-y... ¡ellos dos son insufribles!

De hecho, le tiende la mano y mira de reojo a sus yo adolescentes, sonriendo. Suiza se ayuda con ella un poquito a levantarse sin soltar al Chibi y sin soltarle la mano cuando ya está levantado.

—No creen que sí estamos de verdad casados... diles que estamos casados y que... eres feliz. Diles.

—Como a ti te gustan. Anda volved ya —pide a ambos que se desvanecen.

—No me gustan —se le recarga un poco encima y le da un beso en la frente al pequeñito antes de que le desaparezca a él también y lo mismo pasa con el demoníaco en la butaca.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente pero se le abraza de la cintura, mucho más relajado. Austria se incomoda un poquito, pero igual acaba por abrazarle de vuelta, relajándose tras unos instantes.

—¿Cómo pasas tu cumpleaños?

—Bien, danke.

Suiza se sonroja un poco y cierra los ojos. Esto lo había ensayado antes.

—Y-Y... qué puede ha-hacer tu marido pa-para que lo pases me-mejor.

Levanta la mano y le pone el pelo tras la oreja. Escalofrío.

—Aun quiero ir a esa cabaña contigo —le susurra al oído.

—Ca-Ca...—bien, muy bien. Bien elegidos las palabras Se sonroja, porque van a ir aunque de verdad tuviera que trabajar todas las noches por seis meses.

—Caca? —repite y se ríe un poco

—¡Baña! —completa sonrojándose —. Vamos a ir, ja, y... ¡vamos a ha-hacer cosas ahí! ¡Muchas!

—Nada de ir a andar todo el día y a reñirme por cansarme.

—Oh... e-esas... oh —él pensaba en otras cosas. Se le repega un poco—, cosas. Ja. A-Andar y... ver el atardecer. Y cargarte. Seguro voy a terminar por cargarte.


	4. Chapter 4

Me hizo gracia que se pusieran nerviosos porque Suiza le pidió ayuda a Chibi Austria. Es que todos saben que ChibiAustria iba a dársela.

¡Pues justo, justo! Suiza hubiera encontrado de una vez la kriptonita del púber

Sip. Pero no. No pasó

Malditasea

Y ahora está mirando a Alemania dando una vueeeeelta a su alrededor con aire crítico. Alemania levanta una ceja y sigue leyendo su informe.

—Así que... eres un adulto.

—Por supuesto y tu... ¿te has encogido? O eres el hijo perdido de... Österreich.

—Nein, solo no he crecido todavía —gesto vago desinteresado—. Te pareces un montón a vater.

—Como si fuera una gracia — Alemania hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—Por lo visto —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Y la verdad es que con la sonrisa es que baja el informe y se quita los lentes para leer escrutándole un poco de arriba a abajo él porqué le parece muy familiar.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo?

—Trabajo, ahora soy yo el que controla y organiza todo y tu... mi consejero.

—Oh, eso suena divertido, ¿en qué te aconsejo?

—En cosas importantes, cosas de estado, comites políticos —Dios mío y así quieres sonar divertido —. Pero mi opinión es al final la que importa y no solo a ti, a todos.

Austria sonríe de lado e inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y qué tanto caso me haces?

—Pues... bastante, diría yo que... suficiente caso. Eres buen consejero.

El moreno hace una sonrisa de suficiencia y se sienta en una de las sillas, tomando un bombón de un platito que Alemania tiene ahí como cortesía.

—Así que es un poco como siempre.

—No, no es en lo absoluto como siempre. Antes, como cuando tenías ese tamaño que tienes ahora, no me hacías NINGUN caso. Y ahora sí que me lo haces, de hecho me atrevería a decir que soy tu mejor amigo —tan orgulloso de eso, hasta levanta la nariz.

—Claro que sí, yo daba las órdenes y tú las ejecutabas, como acabas de describirme ahora.

—Tu no das las órdenes. Yo doy las órdenes y tú puedes a veces darme un consejo.

Gesto súper pomposo con la mano de "minucias". Ojitos en blanco de Alemania.

—¿Y Preussen?

—Preussen... es también mi consejero. Pero es importante esto que digo, ¡antes considerabas que cualquiera que fuera mi opinión no era importante! Ahora no solo es importante. ¡Resulté mucho más hábil de lo que creías!

—La verdad es que creo que hubiéramos sido un gran... equipo tú y yo si hubieras sido un poco mayor entonces. Seguramente hubiéramos podido hacernos con el control de toda Europa... —esto debería sonarte, Alemania.

—Tarde o temprano me hice mayor y sí que tuvimos el control de toda Europa, Österreich —Alemania sonríe un poco y vacila un poco antes de abrir. El cajón de su escritorio.

—¿Lo hicimos? Instaurar de nuevo el Imperio Romano pero al estilo sajón... sin vino y estúpidas desorganizaciones latinas, de modo eficiente y práctico.

—Ja, aunque eso suena al Sacro Imperio, cuando era yo pequeño y no... lo que fue, fue el glorioso Deutsches Reich.

Austria entrecierra los ojos e inclina un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Así que... ¿fuimos un imperio?

—Por supuesto, uno fuerte, implacable y firme —hace un par de gestos con las manos—. Juntos.

Austria le mira unos instantes a los ojos y se levanta acercándosele. Alemania le mira hacer, aunque de reojo, toma una cajita de su cajón y la saca volviendo a mirar del todo a Austria.

—Y... ¿cómo fue eso? —se sienta en el brazo de su butaca, un poco torpemente

—Fue... bueno, fue idea de ambos. En sí lo decidimos una tarde después de haber tomado unas copas... —vuelve a sonreír de lado y le mira algo cómplice de reojo.

Y se sonroja un poco porque sabe que... cuando España hace esto lo hace de otra manera que le sale mejor, no sabe ni cómo pero... no parece que le esté saliendo tan mal.

—Oh, unas copas —asiente—. Tal vez me tomaría una ahora

—Una copa... ¿**N**o eres muy pequeño? —pregunta aunque piensa que... bueno, le está contando sobre el imperio, que mal le puede hacer. Le pone de hecho una mano en la pierna y le da una suave palmadita—. Puedo servir unas igual.

—¿Tú? —mano sobre su mano porque con lo que le ha costado acercarse ahora no quiere que se vaya—. Pídele a alguien.

—¿A-A... alguien? ¿A quién? —mira las manos algo extrañado.

—A quién sea, al servicio.

—U-Ungarn es quien nos ayuda y no la voy a hacer venir para servirme un jagger. Está ahí.

—No es una cuestión de distancia Heiglies Reich, es de poder —se humedece los labios porque... algo le dijeron de ella, no creas que no.

—Deutschland —aclara y es que el que le llame Sacro Imperio le hace siempre sentir pequeño —. Y créeme, el poder no está en servirse o no una bebida.

—Todo ayuda.

—Lo que quieres es que venga ella —Alemania entrecierra los ojos. Austria se humedece los labios y no desvía la mirada, porque le ha atrapado, pero no quiere que lo note.

Alemania sonríe un poco, de lado. Porque es muy obvio. Hace los ojos en blanco porque inconscientemente le gustaba que estuviera aquí haciéndole caso a él, no que quisiera que viniera Hungría.

—Vale, vale, la llamo. Pero...

—Nein —le suelta la mano para que vaya

—Nein?

—Ve tú.

—Pero Ungarn... — Alemania parpadea porque ahora no está seguro.

Austria hace un gesto vago. Alemania sonríe otra vez y si que se levanta por la bebida.

—No tengo hielo.

—No importa —sonríe un poco otra vez y es que la verdad, le interesa ahora más investigar sobre esa boda con Alemania, que echarlo todo a perder por algo que alguien le dijo sobre alguien, que además no está seguro que fuera cierto.

Alemania ni enterado. Como siempre. Alemania sirve dos copitas de Jagger, en las copas favoritas de Austria que están ya ahí, claro, porque esto no es algo anormal. Se gira hacia el con una y se la extiende.

Tan galante. Austria sonríe y le acaricia un poquito los dedos al tomarla, movimiento clásico latino. El pequeño parpadeo de Alemania porque esto no es tan normal...

—Así que... ¿qué más puedes contarme?

—P-Pues... puedo contarte muchas cosas de esa época, no fueron muchos años pero definitivamente fueron muy intensos.

—¿En qué sentido intensos?

—En todos. Físicamente era todo agotador, todos los días había... cosas que probar, lugares nuevos en donde imponernos...

Levanta una ceja con eso. O sea, tenía que estar hablando de sexo.

—Y hacíamos nuestra voluntad, Österreich... el mundo a nuestros pies.

—¿Y cómo hacíamos eso?

—Pues con fuerza y determinación, también perfectos ideales.

—¿Y crees que podrías... hacerlo ahora? — Se sonroja.

—Ahora no me dejas hacerlo... ni siquiera me dejas pensarlo.

—¿Por?

Alemania se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Si es por ese asunto de Schweiz, olvídate de eso.

—¿Q-Que me olvide del asunto de Schweiz? ¿Por? ¿Han peleado? —tonto, estás hablando con púber!

—Porque son solo las estúpidas ilusiones de un cabrero venido a más.

Alemania parpadea.

—Oh... es esa época. Ya, ya... igualmente, a él no lo vamos a invadir... ya lo invadirás tú de otra manera.

Ojos en blanco.

—De hecho, Schweiz estaba completamente en contra de nosotros en esa época, aunque si nos proporcionaba algunas cosas... por más que ahora quiera negarlo —valora Alemania yendo a sentarse de nuevo junto a Austria.

—Olvídate de Schweiz.

—No es tan fácil, tiene demasiado dinero para olvidarlo —sonríe un poco porque en el fondo, es que Austria le cae bien y bien que le gusta pasar tiempo con él—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas cosas de esa época? Se supone que no debo tenerlas...

—Ja.

—Mira, este era mi anillo. Tú tenías uno igual, creo que el tuyo si que se perdió... quizás debería cerrar la puerta con seguro — Alemania abre la caja del tesoro nazi.

—¡Oh! ¡Es muy grande y reluciente!

—Claro que lo es... y mira este... tú no sabes que lo tengo, así que no te digas a ti mismo... —le advierte.

—¡Es muy bonito! ¿Qué es este símbolo?

—Es el símbolo de nuestra raza... de la raza aria. Y de nuestro imperio —nuestro dibujo de amor, pues. En tus palabras.

Y ahí va Austria a ponérselo.

—Lo usabas con frecuencia... lo re-compré hace poco en una subasta de esas… a las que no se supone que deberíamos ir, eso y... esta navaja, Preussen tenía una igual —la saaaca de la caja. ¡Alemania! No deberías estar jugando al neonazismo.

—Por qué no me enseñas... otras cosas ahora.

—¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles? Te enseño lo que quieras, solo dime qué y ya sabes que puedes verlo...

—Como... hacías. Me interesan más las acciones.

—¿Cómo hacia? Pues... —no está seguro de a que se refiere, pero, bueno si se trata de impresionar a Austria puede intentarlo—. Antes que nada, estaba el precioso uniforme que teníamos.

Inclina la cabeza

—Había algo plenamente satisfactorio en ponerme de pie, con la espalda recta —lo hace, de frente a él—, y utilizar esta voz... de mando, para conseguir que se hiciera EXACTAMENTE lo que yo quería.

Austria se revuelve un poco

—Era... excitante.

—Y-Ya... lo veo.

—A ti también te encantaba, eso te lo puedo asegurar... ya lo verás cuando pase.

—¿Y por qué no haces que pase... ahora? —se muerde un poco el labio.

—Ahora... ehm... bueno, es que ahora mismo no hay gente aquí.

—Por eso.

—Ja, bueno... alguien podría oírnos... y venir a pedirnos cuentas.

—¿Tan ruidoso eres?

—Pues… tú también lo eres, en el momento hay que dar unos buenos gritos o no funciona. No quieres intentarlo tú, mira ven...

Austria se acerca

—Imagina... que nos están mirando todos —Alemania el pervertido exhibicionista.

Se sonroja un poco más.

—Piensa que estamos tú y yo, frente a todos. Los mejores elementos de la raza aria y.. vamos a enseñarles exactamente cómo es que deben ser y hacer... —sigue Alemania sonrojándose un poquito en espejo porque es imposible que no lo haga —. Deja que el corazón se te acelere, que sientas tu poder, TODO tu poder... y déjate llevar.

La cosa es que, claro, Alemania ni la mitad de lo nervioso que estaría de saber qué es lo que le está proponiendo

—¿Hacíamos eso frente a todo el mundo? ¿En serio?

—Pues, era un modo de vida, así que hacíamos... bueno, todo lo hacíamos en todos lados, pero esto que estamos diciendo sí lo hacíamos para... ellos. En eventos públicos.

—¿Qué es esto que estamos diciendo? —pregunta frubciendo un poco el ceño

—Pues el manejo de la gente, de nuestro imperio... ¿a qué te refieres tu?

Austria aprieta los ojos y suspira.

—Si estábamos casados, Deutschland, ¿tú qué crees?

Las cejas de Alemania suben, y suben otra vez... y un poco más...

—Ca... sados —el mega sonrojo. ¿Cuándo estuvieron casados?, o sea pero... ooooooh! Austria cree que el... y... oooooooooooooh!

Austria le mira intensamente

—T-Tú y yo... ca-ca-casados... —repite y es que piensa por un momento que... no va a sacarle del error. Lo que implica inventarle un montón de cosas. Carraspea.

Austria suspira.

—Supongo que para ti hace mucho de eso, solo tenía curiosidad

—F-Funcionaba... bien. Y-Y nein, no... no hacíamos eso... frente a todos, nein, nein.

Austria levanta las cejas mirándole de nuevo y considera que es una pena porque no le disgustaba la idea. Alemania da un pasito atrás separándosele y se sonroja más, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Pe-Pero... e-era... n-no le digas a italien...

—¿A Italien? Italien! ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—E-Él. Italien no es... ella, sino es él. A-Ahora... hablamos de Italian —carraspeo más intenso, y es que tiene, TIENE que sacarle provecho a esta situación. ¿Qué haría Italia en este momento si tuviera que sacarle provecho a una situación como esta? Da otra vez un pasito al frente hacia Austira y se sonroja tres veces más porque Austria es muy pequeño...

—¿Él?

—Nein, nein... Österreich —protesta un poco porque ahora siente que se le escapa de las manos... —. N-Nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Aja

—E-Era sumamente... todo... muy... ehm... —se rasca la nuca y tiene una imagen mental muy extraña de él y Austria en una cama después de su noche de bodas o algo así, se sonroja más aún y... piensa en Italia, que se cuela en su fantasía. Aprieta un poco los ojos y sacude la cabeza—, deberíamos besarnos.

—Was? ¿Ahora?

Mira de reojito a donde está la cámara y piensa que... Bueno, solo para tener una imagen mental, esto seguro está en su mente o es un sueño erótico o algo así. Carraspea.

—Ja, por los viejos tiempos, para que te des una... i-idea de lo que te espera.

—Ehm... —vacila un poco porque... bueno, esto es como diametralmente opuesto a España e igual le da curiosidad—. Bien.

—¡¿En serio?! —es que hasta sorprendido suena de que le vaya a dejar besarle.

—Nein?

—Nein, ja... ehm... ja, ja, a-aunque eres pequeño. ¿Ya has... hecho estas cosas?

—Was? ¿Qué cosas?

—Da-darte besos con alguien —se desafloja un poco la corbata, y es que... ¿hace muchísimo calor aquí o es su imaginación?

—Tú eras el que venía con Italien a espiarnos a Spanien y a mí —igual se sonroja un poco. Se sonroja porque sí que lo hacía pero no sabe si eso ya pasó o no... carrapsea un poco.

—Pues ahora soy todo un hombre —sentencia.

—Eso he dicho cuando te he visto.

—Pues si que lo soy y... esto lo hago muy bien —asegura Mr. Casanova. Pero lo hace muy bien muy bien pero aún no se atreve a nada.

—No creo que mejor que un latino —sonríe de lado coqueteándole

Alemania se sonroja un poco más y es que... Austria NO hace esto con el nunca. De hecho, no suele hacer esto con él... debe ser culpa de España, maldita sea.

—Ahm... ehh... mmm —ya vemos tu habilidad. Aunque repentinamente le abraza de la cintura. Austria levanta las cejas—. Ehm... ¿cómo lo quieres?

—¿Tienes más de una forma?

Lo que no tiene es idea y está muy nervioso, visiblemente muy nervioso. Carraspea otra vez.

—Ahm... a ti... yo... —ahí va a acercársele, sonrojándose más porque... es un muchachito... aún más joven que el (ejem y eso es decir). Austria le mira a los ojos y es que se pone más nervioso porque esa mirada.

—¿Aja? —susurra y se humedece los labios. Alemania le mira los labios y es que es un bestia Austria, tiene on-off. De un movimiento le empuja contra creo la pared y le plancha contra ella para darle un beso el muy cínico.

Austria se asusta por un instante pero es que lo arrolla. Claro que lo arrolla. Si arrolla igual a Italia. Italia. Italiaaaaa. Alemania se separa de golpe de él y Austria se queda un poco mareado.

—Ehm... Italien va a matarme si se entera.

—W-Was? —es que aun se recupera del susto, no sé si bueno o malo. Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—N-No lo... sé

—Was?!

—Ha sido... raro

—Ha ido bien, solo he recordado que Italien... Italien es hombre, no es mujer y ahora está conmigo... casi todo el tiempo.

—Oh... seguro me paso con él como con Romer.

—¿Qué te pasó con Romer?

—Ya sabes... que tenía celos de mi porque estaba con Spanien.

—O-Oh... ehh... ja, digamos que hemos tenido varios problemas Italien y yo con eso.

—Ya me imaginaba.

—Por eso no debes contarle esto...

—Está bien, está bien —no está seguro de querer contárselo a nadie, de hecho. Este niño, SU niño, ¿ha estado casado con él y le besa así? Qué vergüenza.

—Pero no creas que... e-es decir, esto no era así.

—Nein?

—Ehm... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y pensando que quizás debió decirle que nunca habían estado casados, pero tenía gracia que se imaginara que sí.

—¿Cómo era?

—Éramos... una pareja eficiente. Aunque tu dabas demasiadas órdenes e igualmente yo las seguía, como siempre. Hablábamos con tranquilidad, casi siempre desayunábamos juntos... —como ahora, en realidad si lo piensa bien podrían ser una bonita pareja, lo cual le sorprende un poco—, solías... tocar el piano en las tardes mientras yo leía el periódico, salíamos a cenar con frecuencia... y a bailar alguna vez, en ocasiones especiales —tienes un bonito matrimonio con Austria y no te has enterado.

—Oh... suena muy apacible y agradable —asiente complacido y conforme.

—Lo es... era. Lo era. Y lo otro, por lo que preguntabas antes. Era sencillamente... ehm... —se sonroja un poco—. Awesome.

—A-Awesome?

—Ja, mejor que con Spanien, no dejabas de decírmelo. Aun lo dices, de hecho —carraspeo carraspeo.

—Oh... —piensa que debió centrarse en eso y no tanto en los besos

—Todo el tiempo me pedías más y más... y yo no iba a negártelo —otro carraspeo.

Austria parpadea un par de veces y se sonroja.

—Pero... ehm... bueno, ahora estás con Schweiz y eso es solo un... interesante recuerdo —no le mira, sonrojado también —. A-Aunque...

Frunce el ceño con eso.

—Was?

—Todos insistís con eso de Schweiz.

—¡Pues no es mi culpa que te hayas casado con él! ¡Y fue tu idea!

Austria se sonroja.

—Un día tu viniste aquí, y ahí sentado me dijiste que querías que te acompañara a comprar los anillos... y a eso fuimos. Aún tengo por aquí el recibo.

—No entiendo porqué iba a querer hacer eso —se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos aun sonrojado.

—Ay, por dios, porque ya era hora. Llevaban toda la vida sufriendo el uno por el otro y ahora él está todo contento y sonriente, y tu... ciertamente tu pareces más relajado, aunque hay un punto que echo de menos...

Le mira por encima de las gafas... salvo que no lleva gafas, pero el gesto es idéntico. Alemania se sonroja un poco más, y gira la cara para no mirarle, muy concentrado en el cuadro de la pared.

—Antes por cualquier cosa, te quitabas los pantalones, y ahora...

—Was?

Se encoge de hombros sin repetirlo, sonrojándose más

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Pues... ¡pues! Nada. Solo es algo que antes hacías y ahora ya no haces.

Austria se levanta, Alemania le mira de reojo y ahí van sus pantalones, lo que pasa es que lleva leotardos debajo. Alemania levanta las cejas, y se decepciona un poco con los leotardos. Aun así, Austria se los da. El alemán se sonroja un poquito igual porque se le siguen viendo las largas piernas.

—E-Entonces si es cosa de Schweiz los pantalones... a-aunque, ehm, bueno, la realidad es que tu ropa interior...

—Vas a tener que hacer más para conseguir que me desnude.

—No es que quiera que te desnudes —menos mal. Le mira otra vez y se sonroja un poquito más pensando que va a contarle esto a Prusia...

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no voy a quitarme los pantalones, te lo aclaro —¡a saber dios en qué estás pensando!

—¿Y la camisa? —esta sí la has pillado al vuelo, ¿no?

—L-La camisa... quieres que me quite la camisa? —pregunta algo azorado, la verdad

Gesto y sonrisita. Alemania traga saliva... y ahí van las manos a aflojarse más aún la corbata. ¿Por qué coño traes corbata en casa? ES una buena pregunta.

Austria se humedece los labios y le mira un poco lascivamente la verdad porque aún es un adolescente y no sabe evitarlo o al menos esconderlo.

Alemania se sonroja bastante, aunque... es que no le desagrada en lo absoluto que Austria le esté mirando así. Malditos galos. Este es un buen sueño húmedo... seguro es culpa de que Italia no ha aparecido en casa en una semana. Se desfaja la camisa y empieza a desabotonársela del cuello a abajo.

Y ahí se acerca. Ni crean que a Alemania no le da nervios que se acerque, se PLANCHA contra lo que pueda.

—Ehm... —para haber estado casado con él te pone los pelos de punta, querido.

Y ahí va a hacerle lo mismo que le hace ahora a Suiza, que es abrirle la camisa para... ver con las manos lo que hay debajo. Y este bruto hace lo mismo que hace Suiza ahora... más o menos, que es poner duro el abdomen e impresionarse de que Austria le esté tocando así. ¡SI en su vida se le ha insinuado!

Austria sonríe mientras le toca porque... esto le gusta más. Aprueba. Porque el niño tonto, tonto no es.

—Eh... Ehm... —y es que no se equivoquen... porque a Alemania esto de los toqueteos también le gusta, y está mirándole ahora mismo a Austria el mechoncito pensando en qué pasaría...—, y las cosas esas... raras que traes en las piernas...

—Leotardos.

—Eso... ¿vas a quitártelos? —pregunta quitándose del todo la camisa.

Te está oyendo, por supuesto, otra cosa es que te responda. ¡Alemania se sonroja un poco más porque es que mira como le miraaaaa! Se medio tapa el pecho con las dos manos

—Mmm? —nota lo que hace y le mira a la cara. Y es que es pequeño, pero a este también le acelera el corazón aun a esta edad.

—Te toca.

Sonríe de lado, se quita un anillo mostrándoselo y luego vuelve a ponerle las manos encima

—Eso no vale, ¡yo me quité l-l-la corbata! —protesta poniéndole las manos en la cintura—. ¡Te los voy a quitar yo!

—¡No me hagas daño!

—No seas dramático. Dije quitártelos, no arrancarte las piernas.

—Antes me has hecho daño con el beso.

—¿Te he hecho daño dónde? —pregunta intrigado, inclinando un poco la cabeza y tocándole un poco los labios a ver. No crean que Italia no se queja también.

—Del ímpetu.

—Eso es un susto, no es que te haya hecho daño. ¿Te he hecho sangre?

—Nein...

—Si no hay sangre no te he lastimado, solo es que... soy un poco... así. Firme —interesante descripción. Austria se humedece los labios—. E-Especialmente si me tocas, Ehm, así. Te ibas a quitar algo, ¿no?

Niega, sonriendo. Alemania traga saliva y tira un poco hacia abajo los dichosos leotardos y ahora es Austria quien va para besarle pero... sin tocarle.

Alemania es que... abre los ojos bastante impresionado, pero no se mueve ni, claro, le impide. Se le acelera un montonazo el corazón. Meingottmeingottmeingott

Le roza con los labios, ojos cerrados. Como Austria puede ser tan tan... ¡tan! Alemania gruñe un poco y se le acerca el entre abriendo los labios y buscándole un poco más guarramente.

—West!

Austria se separa como un resorte.

—AaaaaGhhh! —gruñe Alemania separándose también, mirando al suelo y pensando en cómo matar a Prusia sin dejar rastro

—P-Preussen —Austria vacila sonrojándose un poco y se sube los leotardos—. ¿Es que no sabes llamar a las puertas?

—¿Y tú no sabes estar sin acosar sexualmente a alguien?

—W-Was... ¿po-por que estás aquí? —protesta Alemania sonrojado y atrapado, cubriéndose un poco el pecho, apretando los ojos.

—¡Os estaba viendo por las cámaras!

—Peor aún, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?! —vuelve a protestar Alemania frustradito.

—Es que quieres que vuelva a pasar como cuando...

—Nein, pero este no es Österreich normal, es un muchacho, y eso hace que todo esto sea parte de un... sueño. ¡Obviamente!

Prusia mira a Austria y sí que le parece más pequeño, él levanta la barbilla. Alemania carraspea y es que ya sabe que si esta Prusia... Austria va a hacerle caso a Prusia. Le pone una mano a Austria en el hombro acercándose otra vez a él.

—Cómo va a ser un sueño si yo también lo estoy viendo —discute Prusia.

—Preussen, aun así esto no es tú asunto —insiste Austria.

—Porque Österreich es pequeño —es que no hay otra opción.

—Además, Heiglies Reich y yo vamos a casarnos —sentencia Austria. Alemania traga saliva con esa declaración de Austria, poniéndose nervioooooso, sin atreverse a mirar a Prusia.

—Vete, Preussen, déjanos solos.

—C-Ca...saros —repite Prusia.

—De verdad, Preussen. Fuera de aquí, ya te... contaré yo luego —las dos manos en los hombros de Austria, solo para callarle como se le ocurra decir algo más—. ¡Y no hables con Italien!

—Díselo, Heiglies Reich... —repite Austria.

—Ja, dímelo, Heiglies Reich... —le reta Prusia con media sonrisita.

—Deutschland —es lo único que es capaz de puntualizar Alemania, y es que no puede mirar a Prusia a la cara y decirle "sí, vamos a casarnos"—. Nos dejas, bitte?

—Te dije que encontraría una solución —señala Austria a Prusia—. Aunque me declararas la guerra, te dije que nunca iba a estar bajo tu yugo.

Alemania se muerde el labio porque nada ha ido realmente así, aunque claramente Austria NO está ya bajo su yugo. Y puede que la solución haya sido aún peor que casarse con Alemania, en realidad.

—Preussen, es un muchacho, deja que yo maneje esto, ¿vale? —insiste Alemania tratando de negociar.

—Espera... me suenan esas palabras —pide Prusia entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué palabras? ¿las que está diciendo? —pregunta Alemania descolocado.

—Es que si esto ha sido culpa de alguien ha sido claramente tuya —asegura Austria y Prusia levanta las cejas porque tiene muy claro cuando le dijo eso, pero fue con Hungría.

—Österreich, no es necesario que tengas esa conversación con Preussen ahora mismo —alega Alemania escrutando a Prusia y sus reacciones—, aunque... ¿de qué te suena? —pregunta con cierta curiosidad a Prusia porque... bueno, claramente nunca ocurrió una boda entre él y Austria.

—Sí que es necesario —responde Austria.

—Ninguno de los dos se va a hacer daño real, todos lo sabemos. Es un empate radical entre ambos, ¿vale? —intenta zanjar Alemania. O bueno, no sé, es que si no pueden bufar y echarles.

—Heiglies Reich! —le riñe

—Was? —protesta Alemania aunque claramente ese grito... es que lo ha oído cientos de veces para reñirle, así que le hace sentir un niño pequeño por tanto da un respingo y se echa un poco atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Pues a ti que te parece? Ha venido aquí porque no ha soportado vernos.

—Was? —Austria mira a Prusia no muy seguro. Alemania bufa, fulminando a Prusia.

—Ja, no ha soportado que estuvieras aquí y ha venido a ver qué le tocaba a él. Y creo sé qué le va a tocar—vuelve a dar un pasito al frente, agresivo.

—¿De qué hablas, West? —Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Sabes perfecto de qué hablo —protesta Alemania buscando su camisa, ya bastante hecho a la idea de cómo va a ir esto.

—Nein, no tengo ni idea —mira a Austria de reojo, que le fulmina.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí aún? —pregunta Alemania cerrándose la camisa.

—¡Protegerte!

—Protegerme, bah! —protesta sonrojándose un poco—. ¡Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada!

—Gracias a que he llegado.

—Claro que no. No estábamos haciendo nada igual —asegura muy convencido.


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que Austria se va a ir, poniendo los ojos en blanco y se tope de frente con Hungría.

—¡Andaaaaa!

Y se sonroje de golpe

—¡Hombre! ¡Perdona! ¿Estás bien? —parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo.

—U-Ungarn...

—¿Qué te hiciste?

—¿Has venido a tratar temas con Preussen otra vez? Está ocupado.

—No, no, espérate. ¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves... —se sonroja ella un poco

—¿Te gusta? Es un traje nuevo —sonríe.

—Pero es que tu voz y todo... —Risita idiota—. Espérate, ¿te cortaste el pelo o qué? Te ves...

—Ja —se pasa una mano por el pelo de forma bastante seductora—. Tú también te ves diferente.

—No, en serio... —es que la risita imbécil, se le acerca y le toca la mejilla—. Te ves ridículamente más joven. ¿Qué tienes?

—Y tú ridículamente hermosa —vacila un poco y... le toma la mano, sonriendo. Es que la risa nerviosa, porque hace años que no es ridículamente hermosa para Austria ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Que tonterías dices —claro que no le quita la mano, eso sí—. En serio, ¿qué hiciste?

Se humedece los labios y sonríe porque... ¡Funciona!

—Verte a ti, eso mejora a cualquiera —clásico de la escuela española.

—Ausztria! ¡Qué tonterías dices! —es que sí que funciona—. Déjate de adulaciones tontas, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Ya te he hecho todo lo que pediste

—¿El qué? —parpadea un par de veces. Por cierto, Austria, sabes que detesto darle la razón a Prusia contra ti, pero... ¿puedes estar dos minutos sin acosar sexualmente a alguien?

—Pues la ropa y planché tus pañuelos —Llevas el divorcio fatal.

—Ah... ¿y qué hay de lo otro?

—¿Qué otro?

—Mi compensación por no estar en mi cumpleaños.

—Anda, que sí que he estado. ¿Pero cuál compensación? —es que le sigue escrutando—. ¡Anda! ¡Te has puesto lentes de contacto!

—¿Lentes de qué? No corresponde a mi elegir la compensación.

—Sí que corresponde, que compensación quieres —se le acerca mucho para verle los lentes de contacto.

Austria se sonroja y arquea un poco la espalda, pero no se echa atrás pensando que va a darle un beso. De hecho, puede que se lo dé él.

—¿No es difícil ponértelos? —manos en los hombros y levanta las cejas si se lo da, sin quitarse, pero sorprendidísima. De hecho, es así bastante... suavecito y casto, solo un momentito en los labios—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta preocupada

Austria parpadea porque no era esa la reacción que esperaba a... el primer beso que le da a ella. Hungría le acaricia la mejilla y le abraza del todo, de manera tremendamente íntima del todo. Él levanta las manos y se tensa porque tampoco esperaba esto.

—¿Estás bien? Dime, que ha pasado —le acaricia la mejilla y le aprieta contra sí.

—U-Ungarn, ¿qué haces? —protesta un poco intentando que le suelte.

—No, no, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —no le suelta, mirándole muy intensamente.

—Ja, ¡para!

—No entiendo —le suelta del todo levantando las manos.

—Vengo del siglo dieciséis —se reacomoda las arrugas de la ropa.

—¿Que vienes qué? —pregunta desconcertada mirándole de arriba abajo.

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? —ahora si suena normal.

—¿Pero cómo vienes de ahí? Te ves súper joven... y guapo —agrega sinceramente.

—Por mi cumpleaños. Algo pasó, éramos varios.

—¿Varios qué? Te ves muy guapo pero no entiendo. ¿Puedo tocarte otra vez? No te lastimo.

—Varios... yo —se sonroja un poco.

—Pero venga ¿qué pasa? No entiendo nada —le toca de las mejillas igual

—¡Te lo estoy contando!

—Pero que es eso de venir del siglo no sé qué. ¿Cómo viniste?

—Abrí la puerta y estaba aquí.

—Pero ¿de verdad? ¿Del siglo dieciséis? Pero si estamos en el ventiuno...

—Ja, ya lo sé, también vino el del siglo I.

—¿Queeeeé? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Y tú qué? Estás... ahora mismo con España, ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que pasa contigo y conmigo?

—No lo sé, seguramente se quedó con ese cabrero inútil —se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño—. Ya se cansará. De todos modos... No, no estoy con Spanien ya.

Hungría le mira a los ojos por unos instantes, interesada e intrigada, se muerde el labio y sonríe un poco.

—Ven, sígueme —le pide haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Austria sonríe y asiente.

Hungría se encamina a su cuarto con paso más o menos rápido para asegurar que Austria le siga, abre la puerta y mueve la mano para pedirle a Austria que pase.

—Oh —exclama cuando ve donde quiere llevarle—. ¿No es un poco irresponsable que entremos a tu cuarto sin una carabina?

Hungría le mira a los ojos un instante y luego se ríe.

—Creo que voy a tomar el riesgo, querido.

—No te rías, es indecoroso y la gente podría poner en entredicho tu v-virtud —vacila con el querido. Hungría le pone una mano en el pecho con bastante suavidad en un gesto que hace sieeemepre que habla con él.

—El único que podría preocuparse por mi virtud eres tú... y tú vas a estar ahí dentro conmigo, ¿no?

—¿Q-Qué hay de Preussen y Heiglies Reich? —mira la mano, nervioso.

—Heiglies Reich —repite ella y es que está mucho más impresionada de que exista esta versión de Austria que de cualquier otra cosa. Traga saliva y vacila un poco en si soltarle o no—. Es que, no hay nadie que nos haga de carabina por aquí.

—Dejemos... la puerta abierta entonces si no hay otro lugar donde podamos hablar —propone porque tampoco quiere perder su atención.

—Ehhh... vale, vale —asiente y piensa en una cosa importante dando unos pasos hacia el cuarto de Austria—. De hecho, ve entrando que voy a traerte una cosa, no me tardo nada...

El austriaco se humedece los labios y entra primero mirando alrededor pensando por un momento en si va a volver en ropa interior. Se sonroja y sacude la cabeza riñéndose a sí mismo.

Hungría vuelve corriendo como un tren tan solo diez o quince segundos más tarde. Con ropa, claro, y sonriendo en cuanto ve que sigue ahí y no ha estado alucinando. Entra y cierra la puerta tras ella hasta con seguro, sin pensar en que han quedado en dejarla abierta.

Y luego se queda mirando las múltiples pantallas en las que se ven las cámaras. Se gira a la puerta rápidamente cuando la oye correr por el pasillo y parpadea cuando oye una especie de... pestillo o cerrojo.

—Ten, mira, ponte esto. Es que me pone de los nervios que no veas bien y hagas ese gesto con los ojos —es que ahí va arriba de él extendiéndole los lentes. Antes de realmente ponérselos o tocarle se detiene a si misma, menos mal, la tiene bastante entrenada.

—¿Qué es esto? —Parpadea un par de veces.

—Póntelos tú que ya sabes cómo soy. Van así en los ojos, los abres y te los pones —hace como de ponérselos y luego se los extiende —. Se llaman lentes, vas a ver mejor con ellos, ya verás.

Parpadea pero lo hace y parpadea otra vez cuando se las pone porque están graduadas para el Austria actual, no para el adolescente, pero igual le llaman muchísimo la atención

—Anda que seguro ahora no piensas que me veo tan hermosísima como decías hace rato, sino rara, vieja y arrugada.

—Para nada, ¡tienes unos ojos súper grandes! ¡Y te veo las pestañas!

Hungría se sonroja un poco y se ríe.

—¿Así es como tú me ves a mí? —se sonroja y se pasa las manos por la barbilla porque... ¡si no está bien afeitado seguro va a poder notarlo! Austria, en serio, para los tres pelos que tienes ni cuenta se va a dar. ¡Es muy mono!

—Sí, que además con ellos puestos no haces ese gesto de entrecerrar los ojos. Y ahora me he acostumbrado a que los lleves —se encoge de hombros —. Sí que pareces más joven.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —sonríe un poco. Ella le mira de arriba a abajo, bastante sorprendida porque no solo es la ropa, sino que es un poco más bajo incluso y quizás aún más delgado. Se humedece los labios y sonríe.

—Sí lo es. Ya sabes que a mí me gustas en todas tus versiones... solo que, así como que me pones nerviosa. Ven, siéntate —otra vez mano en el pecho, gesto hacia la cama.

—¿L-Lo hago?

—Sí, es que estas pequeñito y.… muy mono. Pero eres... distinto —le sonríe—. Me dan ganas de revisarte entero.

—¿Revisarme? —se sonroja y es que hace tanto que Austria no se le sonroja así... que ella se sonroja de golpe también y se ríe un poco tontamente, nerviosa.

—Me refiero a... yo que sé, si, verte entero para encontrar las diferencias. No me hagas mucho caso —aprieta los ojos porque la está poniendo nerviosita... y hace tanto que no se lo pone así, que es un poco raro.

—¿Cuales... diferencias?

—Todas las que haya... —sonríe y siente que esto es una especie de coqueteo, porque además entre ellos hay como... ¿tensión sexual? Le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco más porque todo esto es súper absurdo—. Aún no entiendo qué está ocurriendo.

—Deberías relajarte y no pensar en eso —levanta la mano súper torpe y no sabe dónde ponérsela. Le mira de reojo, notándolo y ella le pone una mano en la pierna.

—Hace mucho que no me siento así de nerviosa contigo...

—Pero... ¿son nervios buenos o malos? —finalmente pone la mano sobre la de ella.

—Buenos, siempre es bueno todo contigo —ella pone la otra mano sobre la suya y le hace un cariñito—, solo me confunde un poco porque, ya sabes... tú y yo... —y cuando dice eso piensa que no, no necesariamente "ya sabe". De hecho no sabe.

—¿Aja?

Hungría se gira a mirarle a los ojos con completa claridad y transparencia.

Austria la mira también dejando de jugar un poco porque esa mirada se siente... diferente a España y siente como que no toca coquetear ni nada de eso, aunque no le incomoda necesariamente.

A Hungría se le corta un poco el aliento, porque la forma de mirarla es como una especie de viaje al pasado, a un momento y un punto entre ellos dos tan lejano ahora mismo, pero tan familiar, íntimo y... olvidado. Traga saliva deseando y temiendo a la vez lo que viene.

—Es... ¿algo horrible? —pregunta preocupado intentando leerla, sintiendo que ella quiere que lo haga y que debería hacerlo, pero sin saber cómo ¿por qué no le habrá prestado más atención en el pasado?

Ella niega con la cabeza notando que, no, no la lee, acercándose un poco a él porque quiere, sí que quiere que la lea. Que sepa todo lo que siempre sabe. De hecho, le duele un poco que no sepa ya lo que siempre sabe.

—Nunca hay nada horrible entre tú y yo. Siempre lo que ha venido ha sido cada vez mejor —explica—, solo me da miedo que aún no...

Austria inclina la cabeza pensando a toda velocidad intentando suplir la falta de complicidad que subconscientemente nota que le falta, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué es ni cómo conseguirlo. ¿Aun no qué? ¿qué no pase algo? ¿qué no sepa él algo? siente que no sabe nada más que lo que le han dicho, que en el futuro se casarán y por eso está actuando así, pero no sabe dónde, cuando, ni lo más importante, cómo. ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Solo por la forma en la que ella le mira sabe que va tener que ser un hombre distinto, que tiene que pasarle cosas todavía y es frustrante no saber cuáles y no poder... conseguir un poco de eso. Aunque tampoco es capaz de poner en palabras sus propios sentimientos para compartirlos con ella.

—No te frustres —le pide ella levantando la mano y volviéndosela a poner en el pecho, porque puede que no sepa lo que está pensando exactamente pero sí que sabe lo que está haciendo —, ni escarbes en tu cerebro tratando de encontrar algo que no está ahí... aún.

—P-Pero... —parpadea impresionado con la... facilidad de ella para leerle a él.

—Yo puedo contarte y explicarte todo lo que aún no sabes. Y lo que aún no adivinas por ti mismo, decírtelo. En menos de lo que crees podrás leerme bien.

Se humedece los labios y asiente porque quiere, sí quiere hacer eso con ella. De repente, más que cualquier otra cosa, más que besarla o acostarse con ella, más que casarse o no o saber qué va a pasar. Por eso te casaste con ella y no con Alemania, mon chou.

—Para empezar tú y yo no aprendimos a hacer esto por años y años, no sé cómo pero casi desde el principio, ya lo hacíamos. De manera bastante instintiva y natural —empieza echándose atrás en la cama y le sonríe sinceramente.

Austria la mira... y la imita.

—En si esto se basa en... que tú supones qué es lo que pienso o quiero y te darás cuenta que lo que hagas o supongas es justo lo que necesito o pienso. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿De la boda?

Asiente porque está concentrado en prestarle toda su atención y aprender a hacerlo. Así que se puede quedar ahí un BUEN RATO nada más que escuchándola y observándola. Cosas que nunca vas a conseguir, Alemania, no así.

Nop. Espera, ni España.

Y es que Hungría está TAN relajada con el así, tan completamente cómoda contándole que hasta Suiza se revuelve un poco.


End file.
